Fuori Luogo
by UndefinedBrothers
Summary: Kendall moves from Shakopee to Minneapolis with his family because his mom's aunt died and left them a huge house because in Shakopee, Kendall and his family were really poor and now he feels kind of misplaced but eventually he will find his friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Big Time Move**

Easter was a time of renewal, a time when all things were reborn and made new again. The icy rage of winter passed on and gave way to the promising bloom of Spring flowers. The snow had long since melted, and the beginning bloom of flowers was just being seen in the flower beds that lined the streets. Outside, the sky was the most pale shade of blue. The air was warm, and inviting, so people left the homes that had been the refuge during the most harsh of winters and journeyed outside to greet the fresh day. As they stepped outside, each heard the same message from their God; the message of hope.

In keeping with the spirit of newness and rebirth, a green Dodge magnum station-wagon pulled down Greer Street, with all the belongings of the family of three piled inside. A mother, and her two children, searched for their new home with only an address to guide them. Moving from the small town of Shakopee, the journey to Minneapolis had been a bit much for the Knight family but when Jennifer Knight's Aunt Sherry passed away, and left her niece a house in Minneapolis, Jennifer felt it was the perfect opportunity for a fresh start. She piled her two children into the family station-wagon, and off they went for Minneapolis. It was on a lovely April mid-morning that they found themselves looking for their new home.

"This sucks." Katie Knight pouted, "I hate this city already."

"We've been in Minneapolis for fifteen minutes." Mrs. Knight countered, "You could at least give it an hour before you begin the sassing. Besides, you haven't even seen this house yet."

"It probably sucks." Katie sighed, "This whole thing sucks."

"If you say the word 'sucks' just once more I will ground you for a week." Mrs. Knight retorted, "I moved our family here because we needed a fresh start. You're going to love it here, if you just give it a shot. Kendall, are you okay? You've been awfully silent."

"What is there to say? Kendall intoned coldly, "We had to give up our whole life to have a fresh start; it isn't like I can do anything about it."

"Well, at least you aren't whining." Mrs. Knight smiled, cheekily, "I know it's difficult to start over, but this will be really good for our family. Believe me, this will turn out to be the best thing to ever happen for us."

"I seriously doubt it." Kendall rolled his eyes, turning his attention out of the window of the passenger seat.

He observed the warm day, and the happily playing children, and felt a soul-crushing depression fall over him. There was no way this could turn out to be a good thing, he thought to himself, especially after all he had given up. That school year, he would have been the Captain of the Shakopee Hockey team, not to mention he was giving up all his friends and his girlfriend, Melissa. Kendall would never admit it, but he was also terribly afraid that nobody would like him.

"I think I found the house!" Mrs. Knight suddenly exclaimed, breaking Kendall from his thoughts.

Curious, he turned his line of vision toward something that truly shocked him. In Shakopee, he had lived in a two bedroom apartment and had to beg his mom to let Katie move into her room so that he could have a tiny bit of space. The apartment was cramped, and it seemed like everyday something had stopped working. The tiny apartment that Kendall had loved so much seemed like a closet compared to the house he was staring at.

The house was sprawling over a large piece of land; made of tan stones with dark brown shutters. It was set at the end of a nice sized driveway, which curved off to a massive four car garage. Kendall noticed that it stood at least three stories tall, and was the longest house on the street. The family was stunned in silence as they pulled down the driveway. The house seemed to get bigger as they pulled closer to it. Though determined to not warm up to the idea of a move, Kendall had to admit that he didn't feel as irritated by it as he had before.

"This house is ours?" Katie gaped, "Like, it belongs to us?"

"I had no idea that my Aunt Sherry was so generous." Mrs. Knight exclaimed, "This house is huge!"

"Hey, who is that?" was all Kendall said, noticing a tall woman with long red hair standing on the porch of the house.

"That's my cousin Leslie." Mrs. Knight informed her children, "She was Sherry's daughter."

The car came to a calm stop in front of the house. Leslie began making her way toward the car as the engine died down, and Mrs. Knight stepped out of the drivers side. The ladies embraced, and smiled politely as Katie and Kendall exited the car.

"Oh dear," Leslie cooed, "Jenny, are these your kids?"

"Yes." Jennifer smiled, "Kendall is fifteen, and Katie is ten."

"They are so grown up!" Leslie chirped, "I can't believe it! The last time I saw you, Katie had just been born and Kendall was the sweet little boy I had ever seen."

"I'm sorry for the circumstances that you're seeing them again." Jennifer smiled sadly, "Aunt Sherry was a lovely woman. I still can't believe she left me this house. It's enormous!"

"I did love this house." Leslie agreed, "When Mom was going over her will, we discussed it and agreed that it could go to someone who deserved it more."

"Just how big is this house?" Katie wondered aloud.

"It's 7,000 square feet." Leslie replied, "There are six bedrooms, each with its own bedroom. There is also an amazing pool in the backyard that you kids will just love. Kendall, you're fifteen?"

"Yeah." Kendall said simply, not wanting to give too much away.

"There might be a little something for you in the garage." Leslie smiled coyly.

"Are you serious?" Kendall's interests were peeked, thinking that his mother wouldn't have been able to afford a car.

"That's really too generous!" Jennifer was in disbelief.

"Right before your Aunt Sherry died," Leslie began, "she bought this beautiful black Mustang, brand new with all the upgrades. I don't think your mom would have a problem with you driving it once you turn 16."

"I turn sixteen in a few weeks." Kendall almost sounded excited, but caught himself.

"I still don't know how we are going to maintain all this land." Jennifer laughed, "We're going to need to make a trip to the hardware store."

"Not to worry." Leslie smiled, "I am managing Mom's estate and she left money to pay for a gardener for several years. There is also a maid, if you need one."

"That's really too much!" Jennifer shook her head, "Thank you so much, Leslie. It was lovely to see you again."

"It was lovely to see you too, Jenny." Leslie leaned in to hug her cousin, "We really should see each other again soon."

"I couldn't agree more." Jennifer gave her cousin a quick squeeze.

"Here is the keys." Leslie handed them to Jennifer, "I made a few copies, just in case you need them. The keys to the garage are inside, as well as the keys to the Mustang and Dad's jeep. Mom left everything there, but not too long ago she completely redecorated the house so it's much more modern. There is even a game room."

"A game room!" Katie exclaimed, "Oh my gosh, Mom!"

"Calm down!" Jennifer tried to not smile at her daughter's excitement, "We still have a lot to do! Including turning in these registration forms."

"You know what," Leslie spoke up, "My husband is on the school board, I'll turn in the forms on my way home."

"You are too kind!" Jennifer tapped her cousin's shoulder, "I'll get you those forms. Kendall, take the keys and you two go have a look around."

"Sure." Kendall muttered, taking the keys from his mothers hand.

Katie raced toward the house, but Kendall walked slowly and deliberately as he tried to hide his growing excitement. When he opened the door to the house, he was amazed to find it appeared even large from inside. Directly in front of Kendall was a large, and winding, staircase that lead to the upstairs of the home. Beyond that, Kendall could see the door that lead to the patio and sure enough a sparkling blue pool. Katie was nowhere to be seen, so Kendall decided to go up the stairs and search for a room.

He began walking up the large staircase, taking in the beautiful home before him. Something of this sized seemed so foreign to him, so new that he almost didn't know how to react. At the top of the stairs, Kendall could see several doors that he assumed were the bedrooms. The entry way to the rooms were marked with double doors, each closed with the promise of something new behind them. At the end of the hall was the master bedroom, and Kendall felt that his mom deserved it after taking Katie into her room so that Kendall could have his own space. Kendall looked to the other end of the hall, and decided that a room away from his Mother, and sister, would be just what he needed. He quickly began making his way toward the doors, pausing before he opened them, completely unsure of what would be behind them. For the past ten years, he had been sleeping in a tiny room on a bunk bed that his feet flew off the end of. Now, he was choosing from one of six bedrooms. Kendall pushed open the double doors and gasped.

Inside was an enormous bedroom that was at least ten times bigger than the one he had previous slept in. Immediately off to the right was the door that lead to his own bathroom, and on the left side was a King sized sleigh bed. In front of the bed, against the wall, was a 60 inch flat screen tv with a blu-ray player, and cable box, hooked up to it. In front of Kendall, beyond the bathroom and bed was a huge picture window that overlooked estate. Next to the window was a door, and Kendall couldn't believe that he had a private balcony. This house was the picture of luxury, and the room seemed to have been made for Kendall. The walls were painted tan, but without decoration. Kendall smiled as he pictured all the pictures, and posters, that he would put on the walls.

"I see you found a room." Mrs. Knight startled Kendall, shaking him once again from his thoughts, "Can you believe the master bedroom is twice as big as this! Look at that closet, it's bigger than your old bedroom!"

"I have to admit, I could have been wrong about this move." Kendall allowed himself to smile slightly.

"I told you." Jen smiled, giving her son a one-armed hug, "Your sister took the room directly in the middle so there is an empty room in between the three rooms. We finally have some space! Why don't we go out for supper, tonight, and tomorrow I will go to the grocery while you kids are at school. In the meantime, why don't you grab your things from the car so I could put it in our garage. Can you belief it, we have a garage!"

"It's great, Mom." Kendall grinned.

An hour later, Kendall was finishing putting his clothes in the dresser that was inside his massive walk-in closet and arranging his few personal belongings around the room. The family didn't have much, so unpacking was not a difficult task. They were quite lucky that Aunt Sherry had left all of her belongings in the house, or it would have been quite bare. Since he had finished packing, and looking around his room, Kendall decided he had two things he needed to check out. The first thing was the pool, and the second was his car. He left his room, and walked down the stairs. In another room, he could hear his mother and sister arguing about what food they wanted to eat. Kendall opened the double French doors, and stepped onto the veranda. He walked to the edge and stepped down the short staircase and walked the paved driveway to the garage. As Kendall neared the door, his heart was racing. He didn't think he would get a car until he was able to pay for himself. Now, he was getting a car that hadn't been driven more than a couple times.

Kendall opened the door, and fumbled for the light switch. When he found it, and switched it on, his breath was completely taken away by the sight in front of him. Sitting there was a brand new Ford Mustang, black with gray racing stripes. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and it was all his. He ran his slim fingers along the side of it, biting his lip to contain his excitement. Growing up, his family had been working class and now they were living like royalty.

"Kendall!" he could hear his mother calling from the house, "We're getting ready to leave, so come on!"

"Coming!" Kendall called back, giving the car one last look and praying his sixteenth birthday would come faster.

He turned off the light of the garage, and ran over the station-wagon where his mother was waiting. Jennifer began pulling down the driveway, and Kendall felt heat rising in his chest. A part of him worried that it was all a sick dream, and he would wake up to find himself laying in a bed that he was too tall for, in a room that was more like a closet. Kendall put his hand in his pocket, and gave his scrawny, pale leg a few pinches to make sure wasn't dreaming.

"Mom?" Katie spoke up from the backseat after the Knight family had been on the road for a few minutes.

"Yes, sweetie?" Mrs. Knight smiled into the rear view mirror.

"How are we going to pay for our new life?" Katie inquired, "We have all this nice stuff, but it's got to be expensive."

"Well, I am going to find a job." Mrs. Knight answered, "You don't worry about that anymore. I want you kids to have a nice life, free of worry and doubt and I want you to be open to this new change."

"I think maybe I was wrong about moving." Katie mused, turning her attention to the hand held video game she was playing."

Kendall said nothing, still determined to hate all the new changes in his life but later that night, when he was drifting off to sleep, he couldn't help but feel like something really positive was about to happen to him.

LINEBREAK

Minnesota mornings were cool, and dark. Kendall opened his eyes, and peered at the clock. The sun had not yet begun it's ascent, and the red digital numbers read 6:00 am. He groaned, and pulled back the covers of his bed. For a moment, he was startled; as his mind wasn't yet used to his new home. He stood on the floor, and stretched, with his morning wood sticking out like a vertical tent in his pants. Kendall looked down at it, and rolled his eyes; sometimes being a guy sucked. He ran a finger through his hair and made his way to his private bathroom.

In the apartment, he shared a bathroom with his mother and sister that was smaller than a closet, had a tiny porcelin tub, and ice cold floors. If he was lucky, the water would be lukewarm. In his new home, however, Kendall stepped into the bathroom to find the floors were heated, and he had a glass shower enclosure that could easily fit about 15 grown men. Kendall peeled off the black t-shirt he had slept in, and slid his grey sweatpants to the floor. Standing completely naked, Kendall expected to shiver from the coldness, but he found himself still pleasantly warm. He opened the door to his shower and stepped inside, then furrowed his brow in confusion. Instead of a knob, there was something on the wall that looked like a tiny television. Kendall stared at it for a moment, and then pressed a button.

"Whoa!" he shouted, startled by the sudden bursts of water as, on either side of him, about sixteen nozzles began spraying him with soothing warm water. Kendall pressed another button, and water began pouring from above him like rain water. He tried to think of a time, but Kendall Knight couldn't find a time when he had been more comfortable and relaxed.

Thankfully, his morning wood had gone down so he grabbed the nearest bottle of read that it was shampoo. He unfastened the cap and poured a little of it over his blonde hair. Instantly, a relaxing strawberry scent mixed with the steam of the shower and filled the air as the body sprays woke up his body. Kendall rinsed his hair, and continued with his conditioner. Never before had he felt so clean as he rinsed the suds from his hair. When completely satisfied, Kendall grabbed the bottle labeled 'shower gel' and poured some of it on a sponge. He soaped his thin, pale frame until he felt he was totally cleansed. When he was finished, Kendall turned the water off and stepped out into his bathroom to look for a towel. He found a closet completely stocked with linens that were the softest thing he had ever felt touch his body. He dried off, and walked to his sink where he brushed his teeth. Kendall looked into the mirror, feeling like he was looking back at someone he didn't recognize. In the background was his luxury shower, and linens closet. Kendall stared at himself, with his hair dripping in his face. He felt cleaner, somehow or somehow better than he had been before. Pushing the thoughts from his head, he used a comb to straighten his hair and then walked into his bedroom with a white towel tightly wrapped around his tiny waist.

"Crap." Kendall groaned, looking at the clock, he only had fifteen minutes to get to school.

He ran into his closet, and grabbed a pair of black boxers, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and a black t-shirt. Once dressed, and with his favorite purple and black vans on, he ran down the stairs to meet his mother in the foyer of the house. She greeted him with a smile, and a poptart.

"I figured that you would take a while to get ready so I decided to have these ready." she said as she handed it to him.

"Thanks." he said quietly, taking the food from her and eating it quickly as he walked out the door.

Katie followed behind him, and Kendall couldn't help but notice how happy she looked. Her hair was straightened, and she was dressed like a little princess. Kendall held back a smile, and admitted that the move had maybe been good for her.

Ten minutes later, Mrs. Knight had arrived at James Harrison High School. It was a wide, brick building with two parking lots on either side. Kendall couldn't help but notice the cars in the parking lot were rather expensive, and he suddenly felt self-conscious. He looked back at Katie, to see if she felt it as well but she looked really happy.

"This is your stop, Kendall." Mrs. Knight smiled, "I am going to take Katie to the middle school. Have a good day, and be open minded! I love you."

"Love you too." Kendall grumbled, stepping out of the car into the cold morning.

Mrs. Knight drove away, and Kendall was left alone in the parking lot. He breathed deeply, wishing he was anywhere else as nerves overtook him. Despite that, he didn't want to be tardy on his first day of school. Kendall had always done well in school, and he didn't want to change that now. He made his way up the front steps of the school, and pulled open the heavy black iron door. His first stop was the main office, to meet the Principal and get acquainted with the school and luckily for him the front office was right in front of him.

"Can I help you?" a snooty looking secretary asked as Kendall stepped into the office.

"I am here to see Principal Evans." he explained, "I'm Kendall Knight."

"Wait here." she instructed, "I will see if he is available."

She rolled back in his desk chair, and stood up. Kendall noticed that her dress looked more expensive then the rent for his old apartment and it struck him as weird that even the secretary seemed to be a higher class than he. He looked down at his jeans, that had only been five dollars, and was suddenly very aware of his family's lack of social status.

"Mr. Knight." a tall man with a wide smile and dark eyes strutted from his office, "I am Principal Evans."

He extended a hand to Kendall, who took it and gave a light shake. With his other hand, Principal Evans motioned toward his office. Kendall followed him as he lead him down a small hallway and into office. It was large, with an expensive looking desk in the middle. Principal Evans sat down and opened a file with Kendall's name on it.

"We just received your file." Principal Evans droned, "It seems you have perfect attendance, and straight A's. That's good to see."

"Academics are very important to me." Kendall added, "I want to someday get into a good college, and have a good career."

"Good." Principal Evans said simply, "It seems your mother isn't doing so well, financially. Mr. Knight, as I am sure you have noticed, the average income in this district is rather high. It is unusual to have someone of such limited means in our midst."

"I'm sorry?" Kendall felt confused, and rather offended.

"I want you to be careful for the students among us who aren't as kind and accepting of that." Principal Evans instructed, "This is a small community, and everyone knows everyone's business."

"Yes sir." Kendall responded, not wanting to cause trouble despite his growing annoyance.

"The secretary will give you your class schedule and you can be on your way." Principal Evans didn't bother to acknowledge Kendall as he rose from his seat and left the office.

A few minutes later, Kendall was off to his first class of the day. He walked into the hallway, observing his surroundings. There were portraits on the wall of previous Principals, and students who had been academically impressive. Kendall felt overwhelmed, and nervous. He wondered what would happen if he didn't do well, or if he wasn't impressive enough. Even the student's lockers looked expensive. Kendall continued walking to his first class, which was Advanced English. He didn't even notice -

"Hey!" an angry voice snapped, "Watch were you're going new kid."

"Huh?" Kendall replied idiotically.

He looked up to see the person he had bumped into was a few inches taller than him, with tanned skin and long shaggy hair. Kendall also noticed that he was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. The boy was wearing a blue and white oxford shirt, tucked into neatly pressed tan chinos and brown leather loafers. His eyes, while enraged, were the most beautiful hazel that Kendall had ever seen.

"I said," the beautiful boy angrily repeated, "watch where you are going. Are you too poor to afford directional skills?"

"Fuck you!" Kendall sneered, "I was here first, you were in my way."

"How dare you talk to me like that, new kid?" the boy's eyes were glowing with hot rage, "You are new here, so you don't know how it works. I am James Diamond, and you are poor trash. Stay out of my way, and I might not torture you too much."

Without another word, he pushed past Kendall and was on his way. Kendall narrowed his emerald eyes and sighed. So far, he was not off to a good start. Still, he couldn't help but stare at James Diamond as he sauntered off. He may have been a douche, but he was a fucking hot one. Kendall shook his head a little, and continued on his way. His first class was not too far ahead.

He stepped into the classroom, and noticed about fifteen other students sitting in desks. Kendall walked over to the teacher and introduced himself. The teacher gave him a once-over, and then did something that Kendall did not expect; she smiled at him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." she announced loudly, "I would like to introduce our new student, Kendall Knight. He will be joining us from Shakopee. Kendall, tell us something about yourself."

"My aunt left my mom a house." Kendall said shyly, "That's why I live here now."

"Thank you." the teacher smiled sympathetically, "Let's all make sure that we make Mr. Knight feel welcome. Kendall, you can take that empty desk next to Logan."

Kendall saw the empty desk next to Logan and began making his way toward it. Logan was more pale than he, and also looked very tiny. He was short, and couldn't have weighed more than 130 pounds. He was dressed in clothes just as expensive as that douchebag James Diamonds. Kendall slid into the desk, and pulled some notebooks out.

"Hello." Logan smiled politely, extending a hand, "I am Logan Mitchell, welcome to James Harrison High School."

"Thanks." Kendall replied, suspiciously, taking the offered hand.

"How do you like things so far?" Logan inquired, in a half-whisper.

"People aren't very friendly here." Kendall answered honestly, "They all seem to hate me."

"Don't worry about them." Logan replied, "They hate everyone who isn't just like them. I am not like that though. I'll be happy to show you around or anything you need."

"Wow, thanks." Kendall smiled, "That's really nice."

"I don't have too many friends." Logan admitted, "But I try to be as friendly as I can be."

"You're the first person to be nice to me." Kendall frowned, "I don't know why anyone would hate you."

"They hate my intelligence." Logan informed him, "I'm the school nerd, and I'm really small so the jocks think it's funny to push me around."

"They sound like douche's." Kendall sneered, "Especially James Diamond."

"I see you met James." Logan chuckled, "He is the God of the school, and he totally knows it. He is also the meanest person I have ever met."

"I accidentally bumped into him." Kendall admitted, "So he threatened me."

"Sounds about right." Logan rolled his eyes, "He never really says anything to me, but I've seen him make other kids cry."

"Wow." Kendall's green eyes got wide, "What a douche."

Logan just laughed in concurrence.

The rest of the class went smoothly, and Kendall continued light conversation with Logan as the teacher prattled on about sentence structure and grammar. By the time the bell rang, Kendall and Logan were talking like old friends so when Logan announced that his next class was a study break, Kendall was happy to see they had the same one.

In the hallway, Logan was rambling on about something, but Kendall wasn't paying attention. He was busy looking around for those familiar, burning hazel eyes. He had hoped to see James again and at least stare at him for a few minutes, but James Diamond was no where to be found. Suddenly, Kendall felt someone tugging at his shirt sleeve. He looked down to see, Logan giving him a confused look.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked, "You had a look of vacancy on your face. Have I disrupted a thought?"

"No, sorry." Kendall sighed, "I didn't hear you."

"I asked what extra-curicculars you were interested in." Logan repeated patiently.

"I like hockey." Kendall replied, "I'm thinking of trying out if there is a team here."

"You're a jock?" Logan looked worried for a moment.

"No!" Kendall laughed, "I'm not a jock, I just love hockey."

"If I am being honest," Logan began, "I love it too, but I could never play. I'm so small and breakable."

"If you love something, go for it." Kendall patted him on the back.

"I prefer to stick to running the school newspaper." Logan grinned, "It's way safer and is a lot of fun. Do you write at all?"

"A little." Kendall lied, "I play guitar a lot."

"Are you in a band?" Logan asked as they walked into their classroom.

"No." Kendall smiled, "That would be so cool though!"

"Let's sit back here." Logan lead Kendall to a table in the back of the room, "I agree, by the way, it would be cool. I really love singing, but I am so shy."

"I can tell." Kendall laughed, taking a seat next to him, "I can be pretty shy too but somehow I had a lot of friends back where I came from. I even had a girlfriend, but we had to end things when I moved here. Maybe it was because of the hockey team. I don't- Logan? Logan?"

"Huh?" Logan sounded as dazed as Kendall had been.

Kendall looked at Logan for a minute, noticing that something had him completely captivated. He followed Logan's line of vision until he reached something rather shocking. The thing that had hypnotized Logan was a short, but very muscular Latino boy. He had dark eyes, tan skin and black hair. Kendall saw the boy smile, and melted a little. Logan, however, had already melted to the point of being a puddle.

"Who is that?" Kendall asked him.

"Who is who?" Logan's paper white skin turned beet red.

"You're staring at that boy and drooling." Kendall smirked, "Who is it?"

"I wasn't staring at Carlos." Logan's voice went up an octave, "He was in my line of vision."

"His name is Carlos?" Kendall asked.

"Yes." Logan replied, "Carlos Garcia, he is on the hockey team. But I wasn't staring at him."

"Sure." Kendall laughed, "I wouldn't care if you were."

"Well," Logan's tone sharpened, "I wasn't, so stop."

"Sorry." Kendall apologized, but his smile didn't fade.

Logan didn't respond, but instead pulled an enormous text book from his backpack and kept his focus in it until the class ended. He didn't say much to Kendall, but Kendall couldn't help but notice that every so often, Logan would look up at Carlos for the briefest of seconds with a look of pure longing in his eyes.

-Chapter End-

* * *

Many of you want to either kill us or hug the heck out of us for uploading a new story. Well, the thing is that Corey wrote this and I seriously loved it and wanted to make it a new story. What did you all thing?

Oh, and for all the Christian-Catholics out there, happy day of The Divine Mercy.


	2. Chapter 2

James Harrison High School was the only school in the district with it's own hockey arena, but that was because, at James Harrison High school, hockey was king. The ice rink delimited a kingdom where the players were royalty. Powerful white lights illuminated the frozen surface surrounded by the uncomfortable plastic seats and the gray-blue walls that enclosed everything into the large arena.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Logan inquired in a nasally tone, wishing he had brought his inhaler, "There are much more suitable options for your extraciriccular needs. Like, drama or the science club."

"I like hockey better." Kendall said, "Besides, the ice doesn't bite Logan."

"No it doesn't!" Logan waved his arms emphatically, "However, big scary jock hockey players do!"

"I'm sure I can kick their asses inside and outside the rink." Kendall winked.

"Try telling that to James and Carlos!" Logan rolled his eyes as he and Kendall finally reached the arena.

The two boys stood outside for a moment, observing the players who were already on the rink. They were speed skating, furiously attacking the ice and each other with their sticks. Kendall felt the barest trace of nerves, and then took a deep breath. Inside, he could hear the roaring, demanding voice of the dark angel he had met earlier that day; James Diamond.

"James is on the hockey team?" Kendall's eyes widened.

"Youngest person to ever be captain." Logan pointed out, "I heard he runs the practices instead of the coaches; he is fierce and evil! He terrifies me!"

"We will see about that." Kendall said, resuming his steps towards the rink, "Well, are you coming?"

"If you insist." Logan whined, following Kendall into the darkened arena.

On the ice, James had taken control and was standing with one arm on his hips as he ran drills with his team. His voice was booming, cold, and demanding as he instructed the team. Kendall observed them with wide eyes; they were really talented.

"I'm going to go sit up in..." Logan's voice trailed off as his vision became fixed on something.

"Hello?" Kendall waved his hand in front of Logan, noticing he was in trance. "What are you-"

He followed Logan's vision and spotted his blank.

"Earth to Logan!" Kendall shook him, "Stop stalking that guy."

"What?" Logan turned a furious shade of red, "I'm not. Anyways, go have fun on the ice. I will sit up in the stadium and wait for you."

"Yeah, and creepily stare at that latino." Kendall laughed and walked away to the locker room to wait for the team to end their practice.

The locker room had the strong smell of sweat, and scented shower gel. Kendall knew it was odd, but it was a smell that he kind of enjoyed. He looked around at the red painted lockers, and ugly, brown concrete floor, and found himself feeling the nerves that he was earlier able to suppress. Hockey was his whole life, and making the team meant everything to him. All he had to do was impress James Diamond, but that was already off to a bad start.

"Well well well." a cold voice broke his thoughts, "It's the new kid."

"James Diamond, right?" Kendall said, "I had the displeasure to meet you before."

"What are you doing here, poor kid?" James sneered, "This locker room is for team members only, and you certainly aren't on my team."

"I want to." Kendall gulped, "So if you would like to watch me play I would-"

"What makes you believe I want a poor wimp like you in my team?" James sneered.

"You haven't seen me play." Kendall narrowed his eyes.

"Tell you what," James smiled evilly, "Let's test your strength."

"What do you mean?" Kendall inquired.

"You will see." James smiled, his hazel eyes burning with wicked excitement, "Josh, Troy, come in here."

"Yeah?" one of the boys said to James.

"Hold him down." James demanded coldly.

"What are you doing?" Kendall was nervous as the two big guys rose him from the floor by the arms.

James walked over to one of the lockers and opened it. As Kendall struggled to pull himself loose from the grasp of James' goons, James pulled a small container from the locker and started walking toward Kendall with a smiled.

"Do you know what is in my hands?" he asked Kendall.

"What's that?" Kendall asked.

"Bengay Pain Relieving cream." James narrowed his eyes, but kept his smile, "Now do you know where this is going?"

He walked over to Kendall slowly, almost seductively as his hands reached out and settled on the opening of Kendall's jeans. He undid the button, and slowly pulled down the zipper. His eyes never left Kendall's and he forcefully removed Kendall's pants, leaving him in boxers.

"Now, we are going to test your strength." James grinned.

"What are you doing!" Kendall's eyes grew wide, "Stop!"

James ignored him as he opened the container, and dipped his fingers inside. Kendall was shaking as hard as he could, but the two boys were stronger and before he could get loose, James Bengay covered hand had slipped into the front of his boxers and James' long fingers were wrapped around his balls. Kendall's eyes grew wide as he forced back a scream.

"Stop!" Kendall screamed in pain as he felt the substance burning in his regions.

"You're more than welcome to try out now." James laughed, wiping his soiled hand on Kendall's shirt, "If you can even walk."

The team left and Kendall was released from the grasp of the jocks as he scrubbed his private areas desperately. The burning pain intensified as Kendall tried to get rid of the cream, and nothing he was doing was working. He yanked off his boxers, and looked around for a sink to put cold water on his naked lower region. His eyes watered as he tried to not cry.

"Kendall?" Logan's voice called, "Are you in here? I just saw James and his thugs leaving and laughing so I figured I should see if-wow, that's big!"

"Not now!" Kendall cried, "He attacked me!"

"Oh crap!" Logan cried, "Are you okay?"

"No!" Kendall shouted, "It burns!"

"Shit!" Logan cried, "How can I help?"

"Help me get to the showers!" Kendall winced loudly.

"Okay!" Logan frantically grabbed Kendall by his shoulders, trying to ignore the fact that Kendall was naked on his lower half.

He carefully lead Kendall as the pain on Kendall's regions increased. Soon enough, they reached the big shower area and Logan lead Kendall beneath one of them.

"Give me your shirt." Logan commanded him and Kendall frantically did it before turning on the water making Logan step back. "You okay?"

"It burns!" Kendall started sobbing as the water hit his body full force.

"Just clean it!" Logan shouted, desperate for his friend.

Kendall let out a little cry, and grabbed his region and started scrubbing furiously. The pain was started to decrease a little, but the embarrassment was growing by the second. Too make it worse, Kendall was starting to harden and then-

"What is going on here?" a suspicious voice called to the two boys

"He was-" Logan exclaimed, but froze up when he saw who was coming.

"Well?" the suspicious boy standing in the doorway was none other than Carlos Garcia, "Are you going to explain this?"

"James Diamond!" Kendall exclaimed, swinging around with a full hard-on, "He attacked me with Bengay!"

"OW" Carlos whined, "That gotta hurt."

"Help!" Kendall cried, "What should I do?"

"Wait!" Carlos said, turning back to the lockers. "I have some soap and vaseline in my locker. It should help"

"Hurry up!" Kendall cried, still rubbing his painfully red areas.

"Here!" Carlos returned with the soap and handed it to Kendall getting a little wet in the process. Kendall didn't hesitate on taking it and used it to wash his scrotum. Instantly, the pain started to subside and Kendall felt relaxed. A few seconds later the faucets were closed and Kendall stood naked and wet in the shower with his red, hardened penis exposed.

"This is so embarrassing." Kendall turned around to hide his front body from the guys.

"Don't worry." Carlos said, walking to him with a towel and the vaseline. "Get dry and put some down there to help the pain."

"Thank you so much." Kendall gushed, "You were really great."

"No problem." Carlos sighed, "James is really mean sometimes."

"So mean." Logan said absently, staring at Carlos like he was a celebrity.

"Is your friend okay?" Carlos rised an eyebrow, "Logan, right?"

"He's fine." Logan giggled, "You know my name?"

"Yeah." Carlos rubbed his neck, "You are always staring at me, so I must know the name of my stalker."

"What?" Logan turned red for the second time that day, "I don't..I...I..."

"Whatever." Carlos laughed, "You okay, new kid?"

"Yeah, thanks." Kendall was breathing heavily, "And my name is Kendall. I guess you know Logan already."

"Yeah." Carlos said, "Anyways. I would suggest you to get away from James."

"No way." Kendall's eyes narrowed, "I have a try-out to attend."

"You're tough" Carlos chuckled, "I like it. Well, get dressed then."

"Good idea" Kendall chuckled, "Thanks again, Carlos."

"It was so nice." Logan giggled and blushed.

"Anytime." Carlos smiled, "No go and teach James a lesson."

"Roger that." Kendall said, "Logan, stop drooling and let's go."

Logan shot Kendall a look of death, and then followed him quickly as he left the locker room. In the ice arena, James and some of his friends were standing around a table laughing when they saw Kendall and fell silent.

"So, you just don't learn." James glared, "What about a deal? Let's play one to one. Beat me and you are in. If you lose, you won't even think of stepping in this rink again."

"You're on, pretty boy." Kendall glared back.

He strapped on his skates, and went out onto the ice with his stick ready for action. James rolled his eyes, and followed Kendall. One of James friends rolled out as well, holding the puck. The arena was silent as they observed the two boys about to do battle. The boys were staring into each other's eyes, intently. Rage was on both of their faces. The puck was dropped, and James swung faster than Kendall. Kendall groaned and chased after the tall boy as he raced down the ice toward Kendall's goal. Kendall could see him about to shoot and so he sped up just in time to stop the goal from going in. Luckily, Kendall was able to snare the puck and he raced to the other end of the arena with James in tow. James was furious as he chased Kendall, in total disbelief. He tried to mimic Kendall's earlier movement but it was too late. Kendall shot, and the puck was in James' goal post.

"I guess I'm in." Kendall grinned, breathing heavily.

"Practice is at 6 in the morning." James growled, "You're late once, and you're off the team. Poor Kid."

"Good." Kendall triumphantly smiled, rolling out of the rink.

"You beat James!" Logan was shocked as Kendall walked up to him. "Everyone will be talking about this tomorrow."

"Great. Exactly what I needed." Kendall sighed. "Too much attention from the brats."

"Don't complain." Logan said, "Now that you are in the team AND beat James, the captain, people might give you a little respect."

"From the look on James' face, I doubt it." Kendall frowned.

"Well, whatever. Let's go." Logan said, "The jocks make me nervous."

"Hey!" Kendall turned to see Carlos, "You guys want a ride?"

"Why not?" Kendall shrugged, "You coming Logan?... Logan? Logan!"

"What!" Logan startled shouted.

"Pay attention!" Kendall groaned, "Are you coming with us?"

"Well, I don't want to walk alone." Logan said, fixing his eyes on Carlos. "So yeah."

"You're so transparent." Kendall chuckled as the two boys raced off to catch up with Carlos.

LINEBREAKS IN ARMORS

The little red, Toyota Yaris was driving at a nice even pace as the boys sat in the car, making light conversation. Kendall had claimed the passenger seat, gaining a nasty look from Logan as the shorter brunette had to take the back seat.

"So, Kendall." Carlos spoke while driving, "Where did you learn to play hockey?"

"My dad taught me before he passed away." Kendall revealed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Carlos said, "You're really good though."

"Thanks." Kendall smiled, "I'd love to see you play."

"I will see you tomorrow at practice then." Carlos winked, "Teammate."

"That's for sure." Kendall chuckled.

"Ahem!" Logan cleared his throat, "Wow, my throat is so dry."

"So must be your eyes." Kendall mocked, "I haven't seen you blink since we got in the car. You will burn a hole in the rearview."

"W-What?" Logan blushed, making Carlos laugh.

"You're mean." Carlos spoke.

"I'm just giving him a hard time!" Kendall chuckled, "Logan's my bud!"

"What a friend." Logan pouted.

"Cheer up." Kendall said, "I was just kidding."

"It's okay, Logan." Carlos looked into the mirror and smiled, "I know I'm cute."

Said this, Logan couldn't stop the intense blush flooding his checks as he had to lower his head to hide it.

"That's my house." Kendall said, breaking the silence, "You two are welcome to stay and hang out. We have a pool."

"It's almost seven." Logan said, "Too late for pool."

"That's an excuse for kids." Kendall said, "Don't be a nerd."

"I think it sounds fun!" Carlos exclaimed, "I have some shorts in the back of my car!"

"Well, I don't have swimsuit." Logan stated.

"I can borrow you a pair of boxers." Kendall said.

"I don't know." Logan was hesitant.

"Hey." Kendall said, turning on his seat to stare at Logan and whispered, "Shirtless Carlos. You don't wanna miss it."

"Wow, I could really use a swim." Logan said suddenly changing his mind.

"Cool." Carlos smiled, pulling into Kendall's driveway. "Here we are."

The car pulled down the long driveway, and Kendall stared at his house. He still couldn't believe that it was his after the tiny apartment he had grown up in. The car stopped in front of the house, and the engine died down. The all exited the car and walked to the front door, the three of them contemplating the big house.

"It's really big." Logan pointed out as they reached the door.

"Trust me, I'm as astounded as you." Kendall said as he pulled out the keys from his pocket and opened the big door.

"Kendall, is that you?" his mom called from inside the house.

"Yeah." Kendall replied, "I brought a couple friends."

"Great!" his mom called back merrily, "Supper is almost done, you kids go have fun."

"Should we go directly to the pool?" Kendall suggested.

"Yes!" Logan quickly said, "I mean, yeah, sure."

"Why don't you and Carlos go up to my room and change real quick." Kendall smirked.

"What about you?" Carlos furrowed his

"I'm going tohangeange in a second." Kendall smiled innocently, "You two go do it in my room. Change, i mean."

"Alright." Carlos shrugged, "C'mon Logan."

"Um..sure." Logan said tentatively, following Carlos as they walked up the stairs.

After going upstairs and checking a couple rooms, they found the one that they thought it was Kendall's and walked in as Carlos closed the door.

"Alright. Find some shorts." Carlos said, "I got mine here."

"Alright." Logan turned toward a large closet and walked in.

He found Kendall's dresser and opened it. With a sigh, Logan realized that all of Kendall's boxer shorts were white. He frowned, and grabbed a pair anyways before walking back into Kendall's bedroom.

"Did you find them?" Carlos asked, standing in front of Logan, already changed and shirtless, showing his bare, tanned, muscular chest.

"Uh...uh..." Logan's jaw fell, "Huh?"

"You okay?" Carlos rose an eyebrow.

"I'm great." Logan's voice came out as a squeak.

"Okay?" Carlos said, "Well, get changed."

"Okay." Logan blushed, and peeled his shirt over his head, revealing smooth, pale, hairless skin.

He slipped his pants off of his tiny waist, and his face grew more red as his boxers came off.

"Don't look." Logan said as he grabbed the pair of shorts.

"Why?" Carlos chuckled, "I don't bite, do I?"

Logan couldn't respond, his face grew redder and hotter. He slipped the shorts on, but stood still, unsure of what to do next.

"C'mon Blush Man." Carlos laughed, "Let's go meet Kendall at the pool."

Logan groaned at his behavior, and followed Carlos out of the room and down the stairs. A few minutes later, they found Kendall waiting by an enormous pool. The night had already fallen upon the sky but the pool was illuminating by lights under the water that gave the water a bright, shinning cyan tone. Everything was surrounded by perfect green grass and lunge chairs with floor lights between each other to illuminate the spaces.

"Hey there!" Kendall waved at them, "Had fun?"

"You know it!" Carlos chuckled, giving Logan a wink.

"Let's get inside." Kendall smirked, "I think the water is thermally heated."

"Nice." Carlos said, walking to the edge of the pool, sitting in the border and sinking his feet to try the water, letting out a little moan when he felt it. "You gotta try this."

Logan timidly walked over to the water and carefully dipped a toe it. He had to admit that it felt great. Suddenly, he felt his body flying and splashing as Kendall shoved him into the water and jumped right behind him.

"Kendall!" Logan shouted going back to the surface and wiping the water from his eyes.

"What?" Kendall smiled innocently.

"That was kind of mean." Carlos frowned slipping into the pool.

He swam over to where Logan was and grabbed a hold of him. Logan wasn't sure what to do as Carlos helped him to the edge of the pool and used his massive, muscular arms around Logan's skinny frame and put him on the edge.

"T-Thanks." Logan blushed.

"Are you alright?" Carlos half-whispered, staring into Logan's eyes with a concerned look on his face.

"I..." Logan mouthed but couldn't speak. Carlos chocolate eyes glowed beautifully with the cyan light coming from the water and his face was like an angel staring at him.

Carlos found himself rubbing Logan's back lightly, making sure that Logan was able to breathe properly. Kendall couldn't help feeling like he was intruding as he watched the scene play out.

"I'm okay." Logan finally spoke, not breaking eye contact even if he new his cheeks couldn't get redder at that point.

"Sorry, Logan." Kendall apologized, "I didn't mean for you to get hurt. Are you sure you're okay? Can I get you something?"

Logan stayed silent, as if not even listening to Kendall while his eyes were busy staring at Carlos', wondering the cons and pros of leaning down a little and closing the distance, but of course, the reasonable part of him obliged him to stay still.

"Logan?" Carlos pulled him out of his thoughts. "Are you there?"

"Yeah." Logan lowered his eyes and looked away, "Thank you, I am okay."

"C'mon." Carlos took his hand and pulled him into the water again, "Let's enjoy it before Kendall's mom calls for us."

"Ahh." Logan gave out a tiny scream as his body went back into the water, and the fear of being thrown in returned to him.

"It's okay," Carlos smiled, "I've got you."

Kendall eyed them both carefully, amused as he got into the pool as well.

"First day of school and I already got two friends." Kendall smiled. "Who would say that the bengay would make us friends. It was an unpleasant pleasure."

"I have friends?" Logan said, kind of shocked.

"Yeah." Carlos chuckled, "We are your friends."

"Look," Logan began, "You don't have to talk to me when you see or and you definitely don't have to hang out with me, but thanks. It's nice to know I have friends."

"Don't worry." Carlos gave him a one armed hug, creating contact between each other's bodies and sending chills through Logan's spine. "We should hang out more often."

"Yeah..." Logan tried to not feel so dazed, "Like this weekend."

As soon as the words left Logan's mouth, he felt embarrassed and stupid. He couldn't believe he had just asked Carlos Garcia to hang out with him. Obviously, Carlos was going to say no

"Sure." And for his surprise, he said the opposite. "I don't have plans for weekend."

"Good." Kendall interjected, knowing Logan had used all the guts he had to say that. "We can hang out here, in my room. Whatever. I have some movies and maybe we can rent some too."

"It sounds like a great time." Logan said, still in disbelief that he actually was making plans with friends.

"Kendall!" They heard Mrs. Knight call for them. "Dinner is ready!"

"We're coming mom!" Kendall replied, "Alright, time to get out."

The three boys got out of the pool and dried off. Once totally dry, they each walked into the house with a bright smile on their faces. None of them had expected the day to turn out so well.

They had supper in Kendall's big dining room with Katie and Mrs. Knight who held up a short conversation to know about Carlos and Logan. Every now and then, Logan would even stop eating as he stared at Carlos, across the table. Good for him, Kendall was sitting next to him and made sure to keep his feet on the ground before anyone noticed it.

"It's late." Carlos said as soon as they finished eating and Mrs, Knight had took the dishes to the kitchen. "I have to go."

"So do I." Logan spoke, looking at Carlos.

"Need a ride?" Carlos said and Logan just shyly nodded, "No problem."

The three boys rose from the table and began walking into the foyer of the home. Kendall said goodnight to his friends and watched as they walked out of the house together. He couldn't help but smile at how cute they were together and wondered if anything might happen between them.

-END OF THE CHAPTER-


	3. Chapter 3

Kendall sat on the garage, waiting for his mother to drive him to school. In just one week, he would turn sixteen and the beloved black Ford Mustang would be his. He let out a longing sigh, and smiled; he couldn't believe his good luck. That was until he felt his phone vibrate, and looked down to see a number he didn't recognize was texting him

_**Poor Kid**_

_**Where the fuck are you? You're late.**_

_**-J**_

"J?" Kendall's eyebrows tensed for a moment, "Who is – oh fuck."

He raced out of the garage and across the front walkway toward the front door. He threw it open and saw his mother walking toward him. She had her purse, and keys in hand. Katie was not far behind her, looking tired and irritated. Kendall felt bad for them, but didn't care; he had to get to school as fast as he could.

"Mom!" Kendall exclaimed, "I'm late for school!"

"Well, come on then!" she cried, "Katie, let's go!"

Katie groaned in response, and followed her mother and brother as they scrambled out of the house and toward the car. In just another couple minutes, the green station wagon was on the road and heading toward school. Jennifer was driving as fast as she could, but Kendall still tapped his fingers nervously and occasionally glancing at his phone to see if James had texted him. He couldn't believe that James even had his number, or would bother him with it.

"Calm down." Jennifer told her son, "We will be there soon."

"I know." Kendall said in a whining tone, not really sure why he was so nervous.

He took a deep breath, and relaxed himself. Why was he so nervous, Kendall wondered about himself. In looking at the clock, he could see that he wasn't really all that late. In fact, when James texted him, he wasn't late at all. Kendall furrowed his brow. The fact that James had texted him made absolutely no sense at all.

"Is everything okay?" Jennifer asked him, "You look kind of sick."

"I'm okay." Kendall replied, "I just remembered something about school, but it doesn't matter."

A few minutes later, the car was pulling into the front of the school and Kendall was saying his goodbyes to his family. He stepped into the chilly morning air, and walked as fast as his cold body could carry him toward the front doors of the school.

The halls were dark, and quiet. Kendall, feeling the nervousness return, walked along steadily, praying that nobody came along and caused any trouble with him. Being the only poor student, alone in the school, made Kendall worry. If anything happened, all eyes would be on him. Finally, he reached the ice arena and opened the metal doors. Inside, Kendall gasped. The lights were off and nobody was there.

"This is a set up." Kendall gaped, "James is trying to set me up."

"Relax, poor kid." a voice startled him, "I am not setting you up."

"Then where the hell is everyone?" Kendall raised his eyebrow, "Unless you want another one on one throw down."

"I called you here to warn you." James said coldly, "School starts in less than an hour. I want you to go to the Principal, and tell her that I was with you all night. We were studying because I want to get into your English class."

"You've got to be kidding me." Kendall rolled his eyes, "You need an alibi, and you are using me?"

"Nobody else would be believable." James pointed out, "Just say it, and we can go back to ignoring each other."

"Ignoring each other?" Kendall sneered, "You don't ignore me. You are rude to me, you torture me, but you don't ignore me. Now, you want me help? Fuck you, James Diamond."

"Fuck me?" James smirked, and moved closer to Kendall, "I don't think you understand what is going on here. If I go down, and you refuse to help me, I will take you with me."

"I will tell the Principal that you threatened me." Kendall retorted, "You don't intimidate me, James, so just back off."

"Really?" James was mere inches away from Kendall, "I don't intimidate you?"

"Not at all." Kendall said in a near whisper, he could feel James' hot breath on his face, "B-back off."

"Or what?" James hissed, putting his hands on Kendall's shoulders and pinning him to the wall, "What is little Kendall Knight going to do? Actually, I put Bengay in your pants and I remember that little would be the wrong adjective to use."

Kendall was rendered speechless, and so he gulped. James' muscular body was pressed against him, and James had a hand rubbing his skinny chest. Kendall could feel his pants getting tighter, and prayed that James didn't notice. This situation was getting hotter for Kendall as James pressed himself against him more. Suddenly, James leaned in.

"Are you going to help me?" James whispered, his lips only an inch from Kendalls.

"Yes." Kendall whispered back.

"Good." James smirked, pulling away, "You might want to take care of your problem before class starts. I suggest using the locker rooms in the Ice Rink since nobody goes in there."

With that, he walked away, leaving Kendall's mouth agape. He couldn't believe how easy it was for James to capture him under his spell and get him to do as he wanted. The thing he hated most about James had just been used against him. The thought of it made him want to throw up. James used Kendall like he was nothing.

LINEBREAK

"Hey!" Logan exclaimed, "How are you?"

"You seem happy this morning." Kendall pointed out, "What's up?"

"Last night." Logan grinned, "Carlos was so sweet."

"Did something happen between you two?" Kendall asked.

"Well, not really, but we talked and had a great time!" Logan sighed happily, "Obviously he is straight, but we're still getting to be good friends."

"That's great." Kendall smiled, "I am happy for you."

"Thanks, but now you seem unhappy." Logan crinkled his nose, "What's wrong?"

"It was th-" Kendall was cut off.

"Kendall Knight." the teacher spoke up, and the class went silent, "You are wanted in the Principals office."

The class gave a collective, theatrical gasp and Kendall rolled his eyes. Logan gave him a confused look, but Kendall just wanted to get the moment over with. He rose from his desk and made his way toward the front of the class room. The teacher gave him a polite nod as he left the room. Kendall couldn't help but feel like a man on the way to his death.

"This is it." Kendall breathed, "You can do this."

He walked quickly down the hallways, ignoring all the suspicious eyes that were on him as he moved toward the office of the Principal. It was almost like time was flying as he made his way there. A few minutes later, he arrived in the secretaries area and she told him to just go into the Principals office. Kendall smiled, politely, and walked in. The principal was sitting at his desk, a grim look on his face.

"Sit down." he said without humor, "I want to discuss a serious matter with you."

"What seems to be the problem?" Kendall inquired as he sat down.

"Last night, someone from the hockey team broke into my house." the Principal revealed, "I believe it was one of two people but I am not sure who. One boy has no alibi, but the other does. Can you tell me where James Diamond was last night?"

"He was at my house, sir." Kendall said without breaking a sweat, "We are studying so that James can get into advanced English."

"That is what he told me." the Principal raised his chin, "It makes sense. James Diamond is a good kid and wouldn't do anything bad. Thank you, Mr. Knight."

"Of course." Kendall smiled.

"Gladys." the Principal spoke into a microphone, "Send James, and Timothy in here."

"Of course." the Secretary replied.

Kendall rose from his seat, but the Principal stopped him.

"Stay there." he said to Kendall.

The two boys walked into the room, both looking quite nervous. James shot Kendall a dark glare but Timothy didn't say much of anything. Kendall noticed that Tim's hair was similar to James' and that was what was causing the confusion.

"Hello boys." the Principal said, "I've been talking with Kendall here, and we have decided that we know who to punish."

"Who?" James inquired, speaking in a simple tone.

"James, your story has been corroborated." the Principal instructed him, "Timothy, you are hereby suspended indefinitely with a expulsion investigation. James, because of all your hard work you will be placed in Advanced English."

"Sir!" Timothy cried, "But-"

"I will?" James' eyes grew as wide as saucers, "T-thank you, sir."

Kendall smirked, knowing James didn't have the intelligence to be in the advanced course. Of course, he victory was short lived because when he looked over at Timothy, the poor boy was on the verge of tears. Kendall sighed, and felt horribly guilty. He knew James was the one who had broken into the Principals house, but James was also the hockey captain.

"You boys are free to go." the Principal told them.

"Thank you." James smiled, a sickeningly sweet smile.

The two boys stood up and walked out of the office, and through the Secretaries area. Once safely in the hallway, Kendall gave James the most disgusted look he could muster. James simply rose an eyebrow at him, and shrugged his shoulders.

"He looked up to you." Kendall scoffed, "He thought you two were friends."

"He took one for the team." James said simply, "Now, I am still in school and he isn't. Oh well."

"You're disgusting." Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" James grabbed his arm, and swung his around, "You are just as bad as me. You went along with it."

"I didn't know what was going on!" Kendall pointed out, struggling to get out of his strong grasp, "You used me like you use everyone else."

"If you want to cry, the bathroom is down the hall." James said without emotion, "I have an English class to get to."

Kendall pulled out of his grasp and began walking away. James felt rage boil over in his body, and he grabbed the back of Kendall's shirt and pulled hard. Kendall, who wasn't expecting it, flew backward. Before he could hit the ground, James grabbed his scrawny body and held him against the wall. Kendall tried to be brave, but was genuinely terrified of the rage he saw in James' eye.

"No one disrespects me." James growled, "Not anyone! Especially a little poor kid like you. I would sooner kill you than be disrespected."

"Let go of me you psycho." Kendall squirmed, "You don't scare me."

"Not until you learn." James held Kendall perfectly still, "I am in control here."

He pushed Kendall hard against the wall, and then pressed his own body, hard, against Kendall's. Kendall's heartbeat sped up, and his breathing became hitched and raw. James' breath was on his face for the second time that day, and it smelled sweet and minty. Kendall felt his lower lip begin to quiver as James leaned in.

"Stop!" Kendall cried, "Let me go."

James looked startled and pulled back, letting Kendall drop. A look of confusion, and horror washed over him for a moment as he realized what he had almost done. Kendall had fallen to the floor, and looked up him with a concerned look.

"What the fuck was that?" Kendall spat.

"If you ever tell anyone," James said in a low tone, "I will kill you."

Kendall looked into his eyes, and couldn't help but think it wasn't an empty threat.

LINEBREAK

In another part of the school, not everyone was having such a dramatic day. Logan walked into the advanced English class and took his usual seat. Kendall had not yet returned from the Principals office so he sat alone. Kendall hadn't been at the school long, but Logan was already used to having him around when the class started. He took his usual seat, and sighed. Being alone sucked.

"You look sad." a voice suddenly said to him, "What's wrong?"

"Carlos?" Logan looked up at him, "What's up?"

"You don't care if I sit here, do you?" Carlos smiled, "I thought since we were friends now, maybe I could sit with you and Kendall. Where is he, by the way?"

"I have no idea." Logan shrugged, "You're, of course, welcome to join us."

"Great!" Carlos smiled goofily, "Last night was really fun. Maybe I will take you home more often."

"Sure." Logan blushed a furious red, "I would like that."

"Awesome." Carlos smirked, "Wow, this class sucks. I have no idea why my parents insisted that I take it."

"You are struggling with English?" Logan asked.

"That is an understatement." Carlos frowned, "I have a C in this class."

"Well there is a test coming up." Logan pointed out, "I could help you study if you want."

"Thanks!" Carlos exclaimed, "You're freaking awesome!"

He impulsively gave Logan a quick squeeze, and Logan felt his entire body grow hot and red. Just then, the teacher quieted the entire class and the boys fell silent. They watched as the teacher walked to the center of the front of the class and cleared her throat.

"We are going to start our class projects." she said, "You will each pick a partner and do a demonstration from one of the stories we have read in class."

"Hey!" Carlos exclaimed quietly, "We can do the project together!"

"Really?" Logan raised an eyebrow, "I would love to!"

"Good." Carlos smiled, "Maybe this time I can get a higher grade."

"I'll make sure you do." Logan smiled coyly, "But in the meantime, I am excited for this project!"

"So am I." Carlos grinned, "We will hang out more."

"Really?" Logan looked flustered, "We really will?"

"Sure." Carlos said, "We are friends now, aren't we?"

"Of course we are." Logan beamed with pride, "Let's meet tonight."

"Alright." Carlos laughed at Logan's excitement as thought it was cute, "I'm free tonight."

"Good." Logan smiled, "We can't do it tomorrow though, it's my birthday. Not that you care."

"Your birthday? Really?" Carlos said, "How's it that I haven't been invited to any party?"

"I am not going to have a party." Logan waved his hand, "I don't even think my parents remembered it."

"How could they forget something like your birthday?" Carlos chuckled, "I'm sure they love you a lot. You're a great guy and must be a great son."

"I-I don't know." Logan turned dark red, "Of course they love me, but they are so busy."

"I'm sure they will remember it." Carlos winked, "And I'm hoping to at least get some cake."

"Yeah, but I'm not having a party." Logan pointed out, "It's not a huge deal though."

"Maybe just hang out with some friends?" Carlos proposed, "We can eat pizza, watch a movie and maybe get you a little cake, bud."

"Really?" Logan's eyes grew wide, "Like a party? With friends?"

"Yeah." Carlos smiled, "Kendall and I would be pleased to go."

"Thank you so much." Logan looked like he might cry, "Having friends is so new for me."

"Well, get used to it." Carlos punched his arm playfully, "Because I'm not going anywhere."

Before Logan could respond, the class' attention was drawn to the two angry looking boys who had walked into the classroom. Kendall walked in, followed by James, and both looked like they were ready to kill. The teacher looked confused for a moment, but James apparently explained the situation to her as Kendall made his way toward his desk.

"I hate him." Kendall rolled his eyes, "What did I miss?"

"We're gonna do a project in pairs." Logan explained, "So you should pick someone."

"Mr. Knight?" the teacher interrupted them, "It seems that everyone has paired off. Since Mr. Diamond is new to class, you will work with him. Remember, this project is 40% of your final grade so doing well is really important."

"You must be kidding me." Kendall whined.

"I can't work with that poor kid." James scoffed, "He's so...poor."

"Redundant, Mr. Diamond." the teacher rolled her eyes, "Still, you have no choice."

"I would rather do it alone." Kendall interjected.

"Mr. Knight." the teacher was exasperated by this point, "If you don't stop complaining, the only thing you will be doing alone is detention. Actually, no. You and Mr. Diamond will do it together."

"Fine!" Kendall said, "If there's no choice I think I will have to suck him up."

"You like sucking." James smirked.

"You wish." Kendall mouthed so that only James could see it.

James looked shocked for a minute, and then lost all color in his face.

"Shut the fuck up." James narrowed his eyes.

"Now who's talking about fucking?" Kendall looked innocent.

"Shut up or the next thing you say will be the last." James threatened, getting close to where Kendall was.

"Boys." the teacher glared, "Sit down, and shut up."

"Whatever." Kendall rolled his eyes, ignoring James and taking a seat near Carlos and Logan.

"Where am I supposed to sit?" James asked irritably.

"You will watch your tone." the teacher scolded, "Since you and Kendall will be working together, sit by him."

"What?" Kendall exclaimed, "Oh C'mon!"

"One more outburst and you two will be in detention after school today." the teacher said firmly.

"Don't you dare to speak me, poor kid." James groaned as he took his seat next to Kendall.

"Why not?" Kendall hissed, "Afraid that you won't be able to control your urges around me?"

"One more, and you will be dead." James narrowed his eyes, "I'm not kidding."

"Such a big strong man." Kendall whispered to him, "Doesn't suck that all your words mean nothing to me? You don't intimated me, Jamie."

"We will see that." James whispered back.

"Where?" Kendall looked at him with a raised eyebrow, unsure of why he couldn't stop teasing him, "Your place or mine?"

"I got enough." James got out of his chair and lunged for Kendall.

"Boys!" the teacher screeched, "Damn it, I have had enough of both of you! You both have detention after school today for an hour!"

"Whatever!" James threw his hands in the air before picking his things up and storming out of the classroom.

"What is wrong with you?" Logan scolded Kendall, "You have to have detention with him now! Don't you know what they do for detention here?"

"I don't care." Kendall composed himself and returned to his seat.

"Kendall." Carlos looked worried, "They shut people in a room and leave them alone. You're going to be stuck, alone, with James for an hour."

"Hmm..." Kendall let out some sort of smirk, "Who knows how that will go..."

"I recognize that smirk." Logan narrowed his eyes, "That isn't the smirk of someone who wants to fight. Check your phone, Kendall."

Logan stopped talking, and pulled his cell phone from his pocket. He sent Kendall a text, and then shot him an irritated look.

_**Kendall, what the fuck are you thinking? - Logan**_

_Don't worry Loge, I'm going to be okay - Kendall_

_**You have a crush on James! - Logan**_

_Bullshit - Kendall_

_**I can tell from your face! You totally like him - Logan**_

_I don't know, okay? Shut up. He's a jerk anyways - Kendall_

_**You can't seriously be liking him! - Logan**_

_What if I do? Besides, I think he likes me too... - Kendall_

_**Oh heck! This is bad - Logan**_

_Well, whatever. He won't intimidate me - Kendall_

Stop leaving me out! - Carlos

_How did you get my number? - Kendall_

James gave it to me - Carlos

_And how the fuck did James get my number! - Kendall_

It was in your file - Carlos

_**How did you get mine then? - Logan**_

It's on your facebook. BTW, you have no friends on facebook. - Carlos

_**I know... - Logan**_

"This is weird." Carlos grinned, "Let's just talk now. What were you texting about?"

"Nothing!" Kendall quickly said.

"Sure." Carlos gave Kendall a suspicious look, unsure of why he was feeling annoyed.

"He likes James." Logan whispered.

"Logan!" Kendall's eyes widened.

"Are you insane?" Carlos exclaimed, "You can't like James!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Kendall whisper-yelled, "Do you want everyone to know!"

"So you don't like Logan then?" Carlos raised an eyebrow, "Just out of curiousity, of course."

"No..." Kendall raised his eyebrow too, "Why do you ask?"

"Yeah, why?" Logan blushed.

"It was just a question!" Carlos said testily, "I don't have to explain myself."

"Sure..." Kendall narrowed his eyes, "Well, whatever. We will discuss this some other time."

"Whatever." Carlos rolled his eyes, noticing that the heat in the room had suddenly gone up.

LINEBREAKY BREAK

"You boys will sit here and behave until I return." the Principal said sternly, "This is very disappointing."

He rolled his eyes, and then turned for the door. Kendall waited until he was gone, and then looked over at James with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"What are you staring at, poor kid?" James said, "You want alms or something?"

"I want something." Kendall smirked, "It's not money though."

"Well, whatever it is, I don't care." James turned away from him.

"Why do you insist on being so hateful with me?" Kendall faked a pout, "There is really no need to be."

"Oh yes there is." James said, "But you are too dumb to understand."

"Well why don't you explain it to me?" Kendall suggested, "I think we could be friends."

"No way I'm gonna befriend a loser like you." James said, "So just back off."

"Why?" Kendall said in a husky tone, stretching his body so that James was forced to look at him.

"Just get out of my sight." James demanded.

"Fine." Kendall shrugged, "I was just trying to be nice."

"You're wasting your time." James shrugged.

"Well, let's at least keep talking." Kendall decided, "It will make time go faster."

"Why do you insist on speaking to me?" James droned, "Haven't you got enough?"

Kendall stood up, and walked over to where James was sitting, "Not yet, I haven't."

"What do you want, poor kid?" James narrowed his eyes.

"I've noticed during hockey practice that you're an excellent shot." Kendall smirked, "I want you to show me how you do it."

"W-Well..." James started to sweat.

"Stand up." Kendall smiled, "I'm just asking you to help me so that our team is better."

"Fine..." James slowly stood up, "For the team, I mean."

"Good." Kendall grinned, his plan was working.

"It's all in your upper body and arms." James began. He took a step closer to Kendall and grabbed his arm. "You just hold your arms firmly, and keep your body straight while you swing."

"Like this?" Kendall asked, swinging his arms and pushing his body against James'.

"Y-Yeah..." James was dazed for a moment, "Kind of."

"Maybe my body should be tighter?" Kendall suggested, pushing his butt against James' crotch, "Like that?"

"What are you doing?" James was flustered.

"What?" Kendall said, feigning innocence, "We are learning hockey?"

"Sure..." James narrowed his eyes, feeling the room hotter each time.

"Now all I need to do is swing." Kendall smirked, wiggling his behind against James' crotch and creating some friction for him.

"Stop!" James pushed Kendall off of him, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to be a better hockey player." Kendall insisted, "I don't see an issue."

"Well, I do." James blushed, though shot Kendall a deadly glare, "Stop trying to touch me."

"Now you just don't paranoid." Kendall smiled, "I was just trying to learn a new hockey move. If you felt something else, it's not my fault."

"What are you insinuating?" James narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing at all." Kendall waved his hand, "The tent in your pants is doing the insinuating."

"A-Are you trying to play with me?" James sneered, "You better watch your mouth!"

"Poor Jamie, so embarrassed because he got turned on by me." Kendall smirked, "It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"One more word, Kendall Knight..." James pointed his index finger at the blonde, "And you will regret it."

"What is your problem?" Kendall growled, "I was just trying to be nice!"

"Yeah, sure..." James said, "You get away from me. I had enough of you."

"Fine." Kendall sighed.

He went back to his seat and sat down. Maybe his plan wasn't going as well as he had hoped.

LINEBREAK

Carlos had memorized the address that Logan had written down for him, and then spent an hour trying to decide what to wear. He wasn't sure why, but it was very important for him to look nice for his study date with Logan. As he sat in his Toyota Yaris, he crinkled his nose at that thought. Study date sounded almost romantic. Arriving at the house, Carlos pushed the thought out of his head. Probably because there was no room for any thoughts with the size of Logan's house. Carlos turned his car into the long driveway and found himself staring at the enormous house. It was three stories, long, and all white.

"Logan lives in a palace!" Carlos said to himself, "I can't believe this!"

"Carlos!" He heard a familiar voice calling for him. He spotted Logane exiting the house from the front doors and running towards him.

"Hey." Carlos smiled, "Ready for tonight?"

"Very ready." Logan blushed and looked away.

Much like Carlos, Logan had also taken his time getting ready. It was the first time he could remember having someone over and he wanted to make a good impression. He even asked him mother to buy him so new clothes for the occasion. He was dressed in dark blue skinny jeans, and a white v-neck, but he looked incredible. He gave Carlos a dazzling smile.

"Should we go inside?" Logan asked.

"Of course!" Carlos excitedly said, "I bet your house is more incredible inside."

"Thanks." Logan laughed, leading Carlos through the double French doors, "I've always felt like it was a bit much for three people but it's my home."

The inside of the house was decorated in white and gold panelling with vibrant flowers everywhere. Carlos' breath was taken away by the luxury of it as Logan lead him up a large and winding staircase that lead to the second floor. Carlos saw dozens of people dressed in black and white uniforms and assumed they had been the team of servants that took care of the home for the Mitchells.

"This is my bedroom." Logan informed him, stopping in front of a room with two doors.

The bedroom was pretty big. It was entirely painted in a dark shade of blue, convined with some black areas. Logan's bed sat in the middle of the room. It was giant, with covers in match with the room's colors. In front of the bed, against the wall was a big, plasma TV screen and a blue-ray player. Carlos saw no video games console which he thought was odd knowing Logan would so be able to buy one, or two, or three. At each side of the bed were two night stands with two lamps and a couple drawers. At one side of the room was a big, glass desk with a laptop on it and over it, against the wall were a pair posters. One of a band Carlos recognized though he didn't give too much attention to it, and the other took away Carlos' breath.

"Is that me?" Carlos pointed to the poster, which seemed to be him in his hockey gear, without his helmet.

"Um..." Logan was speechless, and a very dark shade of red, "Yeah, it's you. I'm sorry, that is probably really weird."

"Why do you have it?" Carlos asked, not really sure what to say or feel, and he was blushing too.

"I just always really liked the picture." Logan was as red as a person could get, "I can take it down if you want."

"You liked the picture..." Carlos repeated, "Well, it's okay, I guess."

"I'll just have it taken down." Logan looked away, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry." Carlos smiled, "It's okay."

"Let's just get started." Logan suggested, trying to break the awkwardness, "I have a little office on this floor as well, so we can go there."

"Your room is comfier though." Carlos shrugged, "But I will let you decide."

"Alright." Logan smiled, "Do you want to just sit on my bed then?"

"Sure." Carlos said, "It's really big. Don't you feel alone in this place?"

"I've gone to school with the same people since I was five and I have never had one friend." Logan admitted, "I have learned to accept the loneliness."

"That sucks dude." Carlos sighed, "Let's change that."

"You don't think I am too weird?" Logan wondered out loud, "I mean, I've got a poster of you."

"You've been without friends for too long." Carlos said, "It's cool, really. But, I can't help but ask what do you like about the picture."

"Well," Logan said, seeming to go into a daze, "You look like you're perfectly happy and so strong, and handsome, and sweet. I love that innocent look in your eyes though."

Logan stopped talking, and realized what he was saying. His familiar blush returned, and his eyes grew wide. He was terrified that Carlos was about to hit him, or leave.

"Really?" Carlos smiled softly, "That's... wow."

"I am so sorry." Logan hastened to apologize, "I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay." Carlos said, "No one had ever told me something like that."

"I probably shouldn't say much else." Logan's face fell, "Let's just focus on the assignment."

"Okay." Carlos said, distantly.

They spent the rest of the night discussing their english class. Little was talked out of those bounds and as Logan seemed to avoid any direct contact with Carlos' eyes, Carlos seemed to be more distant and lost in thought.

"I can't believe it's already almost eleven." Carlos said with a yawn, "We've been studying for five hours."

"Yeah." Logan said, still not lifting his gaze from his shoes. "I bet you will do great."

"I guess I should go then." Carlos said, furrowing his brow and looking kind of sad.

"Sorry this wasn't an interesting night." Logan sighed, "And sorry it was so weird for you."

"Well you just made me feel like I did something wrong." Carlos looked away from Logan, "I'm sorry, I was just trying to be friendly toward you."

"No! You did nothing!" Logan quickly stared at Carlos, "I was the one who messed things up."

"How?" Carlos looked confused.

"The poster and then what I said about you." Logan cried, "I'm sorry, I'm a total, creepy weirdo."

"Don't say that." Carlos said softly, putting a hand on Logan's shoulder, "It was the sweetest, nicest thing anyone has ever said about me. I loved it."

"You mean it?" Logan stared into Carlos' eyes, loving the contact their hands were having.

"Of course." Carlos half-whispered, "You are so sweet, and kind, and loving. I wish more people saw those qualities in you."

"You're the only one who thinks that way." Logan lowered his gaze.

"Then I get you all to myself." Carlos smiled, using his finger tips to tilt Logan's head back up so he was looking at him again.

They stayed in silence for a second. Around them, everything seemed to be blurring, the air was getting heavy and it felt like everything disappeared. Everything but them. Logan stared intently into Carlos' chocolate eyes as their gaze met soft and deeply. Carlos looked back into Logan's big brown eyes, feeling everything that Logan was feeling; all the pain and loneliness and the connection to him. Carlos used one arm to pull Logan closer, and Logan moved along with Carlos' hand. For a second, their faces were inches apart from each other. Their lips ghosting over the other and their breaths mixing together in the air creating an intoxicating scent for both of them. They both shut their eyes and almost closed the distance but before the could move forward, Logan's mom knocked on the door.

"Logan. Is your friend still there?" She called.

"Yes, Mom." Logan groaned, "He was just about to leave."

"I guess I should leave now." Carlos said, taking a deep breath and pulling away from Logan.

"Do you have to?" Logan whispered sadly.

"We have school tomorrow." Carlo sighed.

"I meant." Logan moved closer to Carlos, "Does it have to be right now?"

"It's pretty late." Carlos said, "My mom might be wondering why I haven't returned."

"I understand." Logan sighed, "Well, maybe you should go then."

"Are you going to walk me to the door or what?" Carlos winked.

"Of course I am." Logan half-smiled.

He walked over to the door of his bedroom, with Carlos behind him. They walked into the dimly lit hallway of the second story until they reached the staircase. The two boys walked down it together at the same speed and seconds later were walking across the foyer floor, toward the front doors.

"Well, I guess we should say our goodbyes." Logan said.

"Yeah." Carlos shrugged, "Goodnight. See you tomorrow?"

"Sure." Logan said, "Goodnight."

Carlos turned around and slowly began walking back to his car. Logan did the same and was about to reenter the house when he felt a hand on his shoulder turning him around. He saw Carlos in front of him and what he did next left him frozen in his spot.

"Bye." Carlos whispered, kissing Logan's cheek briefly before waving at him once and going back to his car. Logan, breathless, stood there, watching how Carlos left. When he was out of sight, he rose his hand and put it on his cheek, caressing the skin Carlos' lips just met. His heart started to race once he realized what just happened.

-END OF THE CHAPTER-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

April showers are said to bring May flowers, which are a sign of renewal and hope after a harsh winter. So, when the showers of April began to die down, the people of Minneapolis instinctively were more hopeful as the sun began to show itself, and flowers were in bloom. Hope, was such a funny concept to some people, though. For some people, who had absolutely nothing, it was difficult to have hope that someday things would be better. For people who were drowning in loneliness, it was difficult to have hope that someone would soon come along and make their life better. For someone who was unsure of who they were, it was difficult for them to have hope that they would figure it out. For someone who had an endless ocean of unadulterated rage, it was difficult to have hope that they would someday begin to feel happiness. Four boys, each finding the grasp of hope more difficult than the next. However, that May, it was easier for three of them to find the hope that they craved so desperately. The last boy, so full of rage, found himself still wanting and, there fore, decided he would hurt anyone who stepped into his path.

It was unusual for mornings into Minneapolis to be warm, but this one was. The scent of freshly blooming flowers filled the air, and left the people walking with a sense of relaxation. At James Patterson High School, the students entering the building actually wanted to be there, and were in a very peaceful mood. That was, until they heard the engine of a brand new SUV, as it sped through the parking lot of the school. The vehicle was familiar to everyone. A 2012, glossy black Range Rover with 19 inch, chrome rims and a vanity plate that read "King James"

James Diamond stopped in a parking space, not caring if his vehicle was straight or not. He flipped the engine off, and pulled the key from the ignition. His nostrils were flared in a snarl as he exited his car and began stomping toward the school. Despite the rage burning in his hazel eyes, he still looked quite perfect. His hair was slicked back, which was unusual for him. He wore a blue, double-breasted jacket over a white oxford shirt with a paisley cravat. His shapely lips were curled back in an arrogant snarl. A trembling freshman with severe acne pulled back the door for him, and quickly stepped out of the way as he strutted into the school. James didn't blink, and his focus stayed directly in front of him. Anyone who didn't move would simply get run over, he didn't give a damn. After a moment of searching, James finally found who he was looking for; the source of his anger.

"Where the hell were you?" he demanded hatefully, "I called you five times, and texted you. I wanted you to come over."

"I am so sorry, James!" Carlos Garcia hastened to apologize, "I didn't have m-"

"Didn't have you phone?" James growled, slamming his fist against the locker.

Carlos flinched, and moved his arms protectively, "I'm sorry!"

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?" James said in a low tone, anger radiating from him, "Any number of things could have happened to you."

"I was studying with Logan Mitchell." Carlos said in a half-whisper, still quite terrified of the wrath of James.

"Whatever for?" James sneered, "Isn't he that pathetic nerd, with asthma, and a staring problem?"

"He's really nice." Carlos said weakly, "He is helping with English. We are partners for the project."

"Not anymore." James said finally, "Today, you and I will go to the teacher and make her switch partners so that we can work on the project together. As for Logan Mitchell, you will never speak to him again."

"But I'm his friend!" Carlos' innocent brown eyes grew wide, "He doesn't have anyone else! He needs me."

"I don't give a damn." James said coldly, "If I see you talk to him again, I will bully him to the point of suicide. Don't test me, you know I mean it. Stay away from him, and Kendall, or I will destroy him."

"Alright." Carlos sighed, "I won't talk to him anymore."

With those words, James had squashed the hopes of Carlos. He walked away without another word, leaving Carlos to wonder why they were friends. He finished getting the books he needed for his morning classes and began walking down the hallway in deep thought. Last night he was giving Logan a kiss on the cheek, something he still didn't fully understand, and today he was expected to not speak to him again. After Logan had told him how lonely he was, and Carlos had told him that they would be friends, James expected Carlos to just abandon him. It wasn't fair. Who was James to tell him who to befriend, Carlos wondered. Of course, Carlos believed James when he told him that he would destroy Logan. There was such coldness in his voice, and James had never spoken to Carlos like that before.

"Something must be bothering him." Carlos thought as he walked into the class, "Oh well, he had decided that I'm done with Logan and so I am."

Carlos sighed again, he and Logan had made plans for that night since it was the weekend. It was going to be Logan's first sleep over, and Carlos knew that the nerdy boy was looking forward to it. Sadly, Logan was going to be very disappointed.

LINEBREAK

In another part of the school, the hope that the Spring season brought had not yet been killed as two boys sat together in a classroom, discussing the various events that had taken place the day before. With each sentence that each boy spoke, the other was left in complete shock. They knew nothing of the conversation that had transpired between Carlos and James, so it was their belief that progress was being made.

"He was so freaked out!" Kendall laughed, "I think he genuinely enjoyed it."

"You actually grinded James Diamond!" Logan gaped, "That is the second most unbelievable thing in the entire world!"

"Second?" Kendall raised an eyebrow, "What's the first?"

"Carlos kissed my cheek last night." Logan confessed, blushing to his roots, "It was when he was leaving. Before that, we almost kissed on the lips."

"What the fuck!" Kendall exclaimed, "You and Carlos? He isn't straight?"

"I have no idea." Logan furrowed his brow, "He could be, and was just being friendly. That would make sense."

"Or maybe he totally likes you." Kendall smiled, "I think we should test him tonight!"

"No!" Logan's eyes grew wide, "Tonight is my first sleep over and I want it to be perfect. I don't want Carlos to get scared and want to leave."

"If you want." Kendall chuckled, "You two would be such a cute couple."

"Well I doubt it will ever happen." Logan frowned, "He doesn't like me. Though, he did seem kind of sad when he thought I didn't invite him to my birthday party."

"Birthday party?" Kendall shot Logan a look of confusion, "When was your birthday?"

"Actually, it was yesterday." Logan revealed, "I just turned 16."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kendall looked offended, "I thought we were getting to be friends!"

"We are!" Logan looked hurt, "I'm sorry, Kendall. I'm not used to anyone caring. Not even my parents."

"It's cool." Kendall said, still looking sad, "Did you at least get any presents?"

"My parent's bought me a car." Logan stated, "Maybe I can take you home today."

"I'll text my mom and tell her." Kendall replied, "What kind of car was it?"

"I don't know," Logan thought for a minute, "like a Porsche boxster or something. It's a convertible."

"Seriously? Kendall looked shocked, "How are you not jumping for joy? That's like a $100,000 car! Not to mention that it's so hot!"

"I may be a genius," Logan quipped, "but I have zero knowledge when it comes to cars. I like it though; it's fun to drive."

"I bet Carlos would love it too." Kendall smirked, "Maybe you should offer to drive him to my house today?"

"Do you think he would say yes?" Logan wondered, "He does have a nice car of his own."

"True," Kendall agreed, "but not even James Diamond has a car as nice as yours!"

"Great." Logan rolled his eyes, "Just what I need is the attention of James Diamond. He hates when people have better things than he does."

"He probably isn't used to it." Kendall replied.

"I don't care." Logan sighed, "I just don't want anything to do with him. I know you like him, but he is so evil."

"Maybe I can change that," Kendall grinned, "when he is my lover."

"When pigs fly!" Logan laughed, the sound being drowned out by the impossibly loud ringing of the bell.

Their first class of the day was over, and it was time to join Carlos and James in Advanced English. The two boys rose from their desks, and followed the herd of students into the hallway. They remained silent as they walked, each thinking of the respective boy that had captured their attention.

LINEBREAK

Carlos was still depressed as he walked into the English class. He still couldn't believe that James was demanding he stop talking to Logan when he was really starting to love having him as a friend. Logan had been so real, honest, and kind to him when most people were obsessed with the income of his parents, the clothes he wore, or the car he drove. None of that mattered to Logan, and it really endeared him to Carlos. Sadly, the friendship was over before it had begun. Carlos made his way to his desk, feeling like James had dropped a 200 pound weight on him.

Logan, Kendall, and James, had not yet arrived so Carlos sat alone. He big brown eyes weren't focused on anything, because the focus was entirely on the battle going on in his head. Part of the reason that Carlos had gained such a huge popularity was because of James' following. Of course, the other reason was his hockey skills and James was the King of the team. Part of Carlos wanted, so badly, to tell James to fuck off and run to Logan but another part of him knew that the consequences of hurting James could be disastrous. Carlos would lose all his friends, and be bullied horribly. That, he felt he could handle because he had Kendall and Logan. He would have to leave the hockey team, which would disappoint his father. That would be harder to handle. Worst of all, it would make Logan a target for James. Logan couldn't handle James at his worst, and it wasn't worth it to Carlos. Logan was the best guy he had ever known, and Carlos hated the thought of anything horrible befalling his new best friend.

"No, I can't do that to you." Carlos said to himself, "I have to abandon you, to protect you."

"Hey!" a voice broke his thoughts, "Who are you talking to?"

Carlos turned his head to see the object his thoughts standing before him, looking like there was something completely different about him. Carlos wasn't sure what it was at first, but then he caught it. Logan Mitchell's enormous, chocolate eyes were merry, and bright, for the first time since Carlos had known him. There wasn't the trace of sadness in his smile, but a sincere joy that Carlos couldn't help but feel that he was part of. He gulped, and his face fell. If he put that joy in Logan's eyes, it would kill them both to take the joy away.

"I was just talking to myself." Carlos smiled, though sadly, "When did you get here?"

"Just now." Logan replied, sitting next to him, "How was your morning?"

"It was great." Carlos lied, "How are you?"

"I'm really great." Logan smiled, "I am really looking forward to tonight. It's going to be so fun to go to my first sleep over."

"Yeah." Carlos said absently, finding himself withdrawing within himself.

"My parents got me a car for my birthday." Logan informed him, "I don't know anything about it but Kendall says it's really nice. Do you want me to pick you up tonight?"

"Sure." Carlos said, not hearing himself speak.

He didn't realize that he had disobeyed James, and confirmed that he would in fact be at the sleep over. He didn't realize until he saw James sauntering into the room and stopping in front of him. James raised his eyebrow in disappointment, shaking Carlos to his core. It was then that it occurred to him that that he had just made plans with Logan when he was supposed to be staying away from him. Then, something happened that surprised Carlos, James' hateful look faded away and he smiled. With that dazzling smile, James made his way toward the two boys and sat next to Logan.

"Hello, Gentlemen." James smirked, "Having a good morning?"

"Yes?" Logan looked confused.

"That's wonderful." James grinned, giving Logan a smoldering look that caused the front of his khaki pants to twitch, "You're Logan Mitchell, aren't you?"

"Yes." Logan was still totally confused, "You're James Diamond."

"That's right." James giggled, causing Carlos' eyes to narrow in a confusion that matched Logan's. , "Carlos, here, tells me that you are quite intelligent."

"I guess." Logan shrugged, then looked suspicious, "Why?"

"Well," James grinned, "I could use a bit of tutoring if you wouldn't mind."

"Maybe." Logan raised an eyebrow, "What subject?"

James narrowed his eyes, and placed a hand on Logan's knee, before saying a very low, husky voice, "Anatomy."

Logan's lower lip began quivering as he struggled to control the arousal that was swelling within him. James moved his hand slightly up Logan's thigh, and gave him a squeeze before winking at him. Carlos, who had been watching with rapt attention, narrowed his eyes as well. He knew that James was doing, and it was ridiculous. He also couldn't help but notice that Logan looked like he had just had sex. Unsure why, Carlos felt himself becoming quite annoyed.

"Excuse me." he said coldly, rising from his desk and storming off, leaving a very confused Logan and amused James.

As Carlos was leaving the room, Kendall was walking in. He gave Carlos a smile, and a wave, but to his surprise, Carlos ignored him. Kendall furrowed his brow, but made his way to his desk anyway. He saw James leaning in toward Logan, and giggling, and suddenly figured out why Carlos was so annoyed. James was flirting with Logan like an anamored school girl. To Kendall's surprise, it appeared that Logan was flirting back. He felt his own annoyance rising as he sat in the seat that Carlos had abandoned.

"Hello." he said coolly, "Are you boys having fun?"

"Oh yes." James spoke up, "I am just getting to know Logan Mitchell _very _well. He is certainly fascinating. Wouldn't you think?"

"Absolutely." Kendall shot Logan a withering glare.

"Well, this is fun." Logan gulped, "I wonder where Carlos went."

"I am sure he will return soon." James smirked, wrapping an arm around Logan, "Until then, lets focus on us."

"Logan, maybe you should go look for Carlos." Kendall suggested.

"I think Carlos can take care of himself." James countered before Logan could reply, "Maybe you should go away, Kendork."

"Hey!" Logan spoke up, "That wasn't nice."

"Sorry, babe." James grinned, causing Logan's jaw to drop at the fact that James Diamond had just called him "babe."

Kendall clenched his jaw tightly, and pulled his cell phone from his pocket. He couldn't believe that his new best friend was flirting with his crush. He scrolled through the short list of his contacts until he found the desired name. Selecting the text function, Kendall began composing his text.

What the fuck are you doing, douche. - K

Stay out of this - J

Leave him alone - K

Fuck off, poor kid - J

Since when do you like Logan? - K

You sound jealous. Especially after yesterday - J

Fuck you - K

You wish - J

You wish I wished - K

"Boys!" the teacher scolded, "Put your cell phones away, or I will take them."

The boys rolled their eyes, in sync, and shoved their cell phones into their pant pockets. Logan sat between the two of them, feeling confused and hoping nobody would notice the bulge in the front of his pants.

LINEBREAK

The heavy door of the boy's restroom swung open and slammed shut as Carlos Garcia stormed in. He braced himself against the porceline sink and gripped the edges tightly. Anger was swelling in him so quickly that he found it difficult to contain and suddenly, he let out of outraged scream.

"Damn you, James Diamond!" He growled, "You bastard!"

He couldn't believe that his best friend was being such a jerk. And even worse, he couldn't believe how naive Logan was being. James was only acting that way because he was punishing Carlos. Logan didn't see that James was just going to use him, and be done with him. James was going to take pleasure in breaking Logan's heart.

Suddenly, the door opened slightly and Carlos turned to see James walking in. James saw Carlos, looking frustrated, and grinned. His plan was working perfectly and required almost no effort. James walked over to an adjacent sink and leaned his ample buttocks against it. Carlos looked over him and narrowed his eyes.

"Now, now, Carlos." James feigned sorrow, "Didn't I warn you?"

"You're going to hurt him." Carlos said in a dark tone, "He is an innocent guy, he doesn't deserve it."

"I warned you." James said flatly, "You disobeyed me, and now he is going to pay. Only, instead of bullying him I think I will just humiliate him."

"You can't!" Carlos cried, actual tears welling in his eyes, "Damn it, James! He doesn't deserve this!"

"Well you should have fucking thought of it before!" James growled loudly, slamming a fist against the mirror and causing it to crack, "I told you that I would hurt him and you chose to not believe me. I warned you!"

"James, please!" Carlos pleaded, "Hurt me, instead!"

"What?" James paused, "You're asking me to punish you instead of him?"

"Yes." Carlos gulped, "I want to take on his punishment."

"You know what that means?" James clarified.

"Yes." Carlos frowned, "I know what you will do to me, and I accept it."

"Fine." James nodded, "You will get his punishment. To punish you, I will hurt him."

"You unimaginable bastard." Carlos hissed, "You've wanted to punish me this whole time, just for not answering my phone."

"I was worried." James elevated his chin, "You know I hate worrying."

He didn't give Carlos a chance to respond before turning on his heel and leaving Carlos alone with the knowledge that he had caused what would be the destruction of Logan Mitchell.

LINEBREAK

By mid-afternoon, the heat of the day had increased to sweltering heights. As James Diamond followed his fellow students out of the school building, he wiped sweat from his brow and sighed. He hated sweating; it was so common. He wondered if his mother had yet invented something for sweating. Thankfully, _he _wasn't there to help her anymore so her attention wouldn't be focused on him. James clenched his fists as he approached his awkwardly parked car; he hated that varmint. It not for him, James' life wouldn't have been ruined. James yanked the car door open, and slammed it shut, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His face fell, and a strange twinge took over his senses.

"I'm sorry, Carlos." James sighed, "I am so sorry, but I have to do it to him. It's for your own good."

He hated himself for going after someone that Carlos cared about, but what could he do? How could James lose someone else that he loved?

_His bedroom was so massive that it almost felt clausterphobic. James rolled around on his King sized bed, tangling himself in satin sheets. Boredom and loneliness were battling for attention in his perfectly shaped head. James frowned, and fumbled around for his Blackberry Bold. His fingers found it not to far away and wrapped around it. He scrolled through his apps until he found BBM. He clicked it, and selected Carlos' name_

_Hey bud - J _

_He waited for the little "d" to appear but it didn't. So he said hello again, and still it didn't go through. Finding it odd, James pushed the green button that would dial Carlos' number. The call went right to voicemail and James' eyes got huge._

"_He doesn't love you." a little voice in his head said, "He doesn't love you because nobody does. You are lonely, and you deserve it. Your own mother doesn't care about you. Your father left you. Carlos will too."_

_James sighed and, against his will, the tears began falling from his face. This was all 'his' fault. Once again, Logan Mitchell was destroying his life._

Remembering the sadness was, for James, the worst part. He thanked God that nobody saw his vulnerable side, and silently drove home by himself.

LINEBREAK

For weaker people, destroying hope was not too difficult to do but for people with a little more strength, holding on to hope was easier; even if it was just a little sliver. A little red Yaris pulled down the black asphalt driveway and stopped just outside the four-door garage. Inside, a short young man with large muscles paused to think.

He knew that James had a nasty temper, and would do anything to get what he wanted. He also knew that crossing James meant Logan would be a target. But if Carlos were to abandon Logan, it would leave him with nobody. Despite being friends with Kendall, Carlos could tell that Logan was more attached to him and so it would hurt more if Carlos left him. Logan would be afraid to trust Kendall, and once again would be lonely.

"Damn you, James." Carlos sighed, "If you would just leave everyone alone, none of this would be happening.

He stepped out of his car, and walked around it toward his house. It was nice house, as far as houses go. It was slightly larger than Kendall's, but it didn't have a pool. It was Victorian styled, and painted white and pale blue, which were his dear Mami's favorite colors. She had come to American and been fascinated by the subtle style of the older homes and wanted that for herself; rather than the gaudy display of the opulence that a family like The Diamond's would have. Carlos frowned, wishing he could tell his mother about what was happening but he knew that it was a bad idea. There was no way she would understand. Instead, Carlos walked into the front door of his house, and walked directly to his bedroom. Logan would be there to pick him up soon and he wanted to be ready for him. For two reasons, Carlos wanted that night to be perfect for Logan. One, it was his first sleepover and his birthday. Two, he would never be speaking to Logan again and he wanted to leave him with that last memory.

"I can't fight James." Carlos said as if Logan were there, "This is the only way to protect you, Logan. I am so sorry, but I have no choice."

After a quick shower, Carlos dried off and walked into his room wearing nothing but a black towel. He looked at the clock, and knew that it wouldn't be long until Logan was there. He needed to pick out an outfit, but it couldn't just be anything. He wanted to look especially good, for Logan, since Logan seemed to like him so much. In fact, it was quite obvious to Carlos that Logan had feelings for him. Since he would be breaking his heart into tiny pieces, Carlos wanted to at least leave Logan with the memory of how good he had looked, and amazing the night was. Carlos settled on a pair of red chino pants, that were very tight fitting and displayed his very round buttocks, nicely. He slipped a body-fitting, black tank top over his muscular body and then buttoned a black, short leave shirt over it. His hair was spiked up, his lips had been covered in cherry chapstick, and he spritzed himself with his favorite Armani Code cologne. In looking at the mirror, Carlos just knew that Logan would love how he looked. By that time, Carlos' mother had announced to him that Logan had arrived, and Carlos walked down to greet him, feeling like he was walking to his death.

When Carlos opened the door, Logan's jaw dropped and he stared at Carlos without being shy about it. Carlos blushed, slightly, and looked away. He knew Logan would love his look, but he didn't anticipate that Logan would be in shock from his cuteness. Really, Carlos didn't even find himself to be that attractive but it was flattering that Logan did.

"Do you need me to wipe that drool from you lip?" Carlos asked in a playful, yet sultry, tone.

"Sorry." Logan blushed, "You look good."

"Thank you." Carlos smirked, "Are you going to be a gentleman and get my door?"

"Sure!" Logan exclaimed, rushing to the passenger door of his convertible.

Carlos laughed, as he had just been joking with Logan, and walked over to the car. The top was down, and Carlos looked around the car. The realization of just how nice the car was finally hit him, and this time he could himself in shock. Logan's parents had really spoiled him. Logan climbed into the passenger side and gave Carlos a crooked, yet innocent, smile, revealing perfect white teeth.

"Do you like it?" he asked sweetly, "My parent's bought it for me."

"I can't believe it!" Carlos exclaimed, "It's amazing!"

"Thanks." Logan began pulling out of Carlos' driveway, "Maybe I can take you for a ride sometime."

"I'd love that." Carlos said before realizing what he was saying.

His face fell as guilt overtook him. The rest of the ride was silent.

LINEBREAK

For the lucky few, the hopefulness that Spring had brought had not yet been damaged or destroyed. Some people were lucky enough to keep there hope, and even cultivate it so that they had more than ever before. In a home that he couldn't believe he was living in, a young boy prepared his bedroom for the first gathering of friends he had ever had.

Kendall grabbed as many snacks as he could find, and got a few cases of soda. He hoped it would be enough for the three of them, but wasn't sure, so he ordered a couple pizza's as well. Carlos and Logan would be arriving any minute, and he wanted the night to be a fun success. Outside, the pool was glistening and begging to be swam in. In the kitchen, Kendall had a little surprise set up for Logan. The timing was perfect too because, just as Kendall's mother had put the finishing touches on the surprise, Logan's insanely expensive car was pulling down their long driveway.

Kendall rushed from his bedroom, down the stairs, and out the front door in record time. The actual arrival of the boys had caused his excitement to spike and he ran toward them. As Carlos stepped out of the car, Kendall tackled him playfully and pinned him to the car. Carlos laughed hysterically, and fought him off.

"Are you guys ready to have an awesome night?" Kendall cried, "Sleepover 2012! Yeah!"

"This is going to be great!" Logan smiled excitedly, "My first sleepover and I'm only 16!"

"That reminds me." Kendall suddenly became calm, "It would seem that you felt your new best friends didn't need to know your birthday. We just can't have that."

"I'm sorry!" Logan tried to exclaim but Kendall clamped his hand over Logan's mouth.

"It's pay back time." Kendall grinned wickedly.

Together, he and Carlos lead an increasingly worried Logan into Kendall's house and through the front hallway. Logan was suddenly terrified, the lights were all out and the house was rather dark. He wondered if Kendall had planned a mean prank to play on him, to punish and hurt him. It wouldn't be the first time that someone did that too him, but it would be the worst if his new best friends did it. Kendall turned Logan toward a door, and gave it a couple knocks. Logan held his breath as the door opened, and he was thrust into a pitch black room. By this point, he was certain that Kendall was going to do something to hurt him. Suddenly, the lights came on and Logan's eyes grew wide.

"SURPRISE!" Kendall, Carlos, Mrs. Knight, and Katie all yelled at the same time.

"Oh my..." Logan was rendered speechless.

In front of him was a table, and on the table was a birthday cake with lit candles, and two presents. Logan couldn't believe that Kendall had gone through all that trouble just to give him a proper birthday. He had been so sure that Kendall was going to hurt him but instead, he gave Logan the best surprise of his life.

"I am so stunned." Logan said with misting eyes, "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you guys, so much."

"You're welcome, sweetie." Mrs. Knight gave Logan a quick hug, and Logan felt a strange feeling.

He wasn't sure how to explain it, or even if he should, but it was certainly something he had never felt before or at least couldn't remember feeling. For the first time, Logan felt like he was hugging his own mother. Of course, Mrs. Knight was Kendall's mom, not his, but it still felt so strange. Logan turned to Kendall, who gave him a tight squeeze and then followed by Katie. Once again, he felt strangely like he was hugging his own sister. Finally, he turned to Carlos. Carlos wrapped one around Logan, and then the next. His embrace was firm, tight, and strong. He pushed his body against Logan's and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Happy birthday." Carlos whispered.

"Thank you." Logan uttered, soft enough so that only Carlos could hear it.

Finally, Carlos pulled away, leaving Logan with an empty feeling. He pushed it from his mind, and retained his smile for the first birthday party he had ever had with friends.

After cake was eaten, and a significant period of time had passed, the boys decided it was time for a swim. They changed, quickly, into swimming trunks and ran for the pool. For the next three hours, the boys laughed and swam and played around, having the best time they had all had in months, or ever. By ten, they decided it was time to head off to Kendall's room.

"This has been the best day." Kendall mused, leaning back on his bed.

"I think this is the best sleep over I have ever been to!" Logan smiled, a genuine and happy smile.

"This day has been perfect." Carlos agreed, sitting next to Logan on the floor.

For the first time that day, Carlos wasn't thinking of James and his ridiculous demands. He wasn't thinking of the pain that Logan would have to endure. He wasn't thinking of how much he would hate himself for leaving Logan. He was simply thinking that he was with his two real friends and he loved them both so much. Carlos began to wonder if there was a way around everything that had been happening, but couldn't think of one. He knew that if he didn't obey James, James would rip Logan apart until there weren't any pieces of him left. Carlos pushed it from his mind, this was going to be the best time Logan had ever had.

A few hours later, they decided to get some sleep. After a day of swimming, eating, playing video games, and talking, they were pretty wiped out. Not wanting his guests to sleep on the floor, Kendall lead them to a guest room where there was a king sized bed that wasn't being used.

"You two don't mind sharing do you?" he asked with an pseudo-innocent smile.

"I don't mind." Carlos said simply, trying to hide his amusement.

"Y-yeah." Logan stammered, his face growing hot.

"Well, goodnight then." Kendall smiled and closed the door.

Carlos walked around to the other side of the bed, and pulled back the covers. Logan pulled the covers back on his side, and they climbed into the bed at the same time. Each boy had a nice bed at their own homes, but that bed was the epitome of comfort. It felt like they was laying on a cloud. They layed silently in the bed, a considerable space between them. Logan wondered if maybe he should say something, but remained silent. Carlos stared at the back of Logan's head, thinking that he had to cap the night off perfectly. He knew what he needed to do, it would just take a lot of courage to do it.

"Logan?" Carlos half-whispered, "Are you awake still?"

"Yeah." Logan replied, leaning over to see that Carlos was suddenly a lot closer.

"Come here." Carlos whispered, reaching out a muscular arm for Logan's scrawny body and pulling him closer like Logan weight nothing.

Logan gulped, his nerves rising as he felt Carlos pull his body against his own. Carlos maneuvered his other arm so that both were around Logan's lower back, and Logan had no choice but to do the same with his arms around Carlos' upper body. Their was no space between their torsos, and their legs were entwined.

"Did you have a good day?" Carlos asked, his voice quiet.

"It was amazing." Logan replied, "I couldn't have asked for a better birthday."

"I didn't know Kendall was planning this," Carlos began, "or I would have gotten you something."

"You didn't have to." Logan smiled, "Just being here was enough."

"Still," Carlos insisted, "I think I can give you something that I know you want."

"What?" Logan furrowed his brow in confusion.

"This." Carlos said, pausing.

His arms tightened around Logan's body and, instinctively Logan's arms did the same. Carlos' sweet brown eyes looked into Logan's big chocolate ones, and Carlos could feel his heart beat increasing. He took a deep breath, and decided it was now or never. Logan knew what Carlos was about to do, but his mind wouldn't let him believe it. Carlos leaned into Logan, brushing his soft lips with his own. Logan moved his legs so that they were closer to Carlos, and then Carlos softly planted a chaste kiss on Logan's lips before deepening the kiss and moving his hands so that they roamed Logan's small back. Logan's eyes fluttered shut, and he began responding to the kiss by mimicking Carlos' movements. He felt Carlos' tongue gliding across his lower lip, and he opened his mouth to grant entrance. Their tongues collided, gently; wrapping around each other as the kiss grew deeper and deeper.

After several minutes, the kiss broke apart and the boys were sent reeling back to reality. They had nothing to say as they struggled to catch their breaths; each knew why Carlos had just done that. Still, Logan was in awe by his first kiss and that night he fell asleep in the strong, safe arms of the boy he had come to fall in love with. Carlos could hear the soft snores emitting from Logan, and wrapped his arms tighter around him. He knew that, despite his conflict, there was no way he would ever leave the sweet boy laying in his arms.

-Chapter End-

WHAT DID YOU THINK?


	5. Chapter 5

The morning sun was just starting to rise as the sleek, black SUV drove quickly through the parking lot of the school. Outside, it was cold but not nearly as cold as the person driving the vehicle. James Diamond's long slim fingers clenched the steering wheel tightly and narrowed his hazel eyes. His rage was billowing like a fire on a windy day as he stopped his car in a parking space and exited the driver side. The morning was cold, the sun had barely arisen and there were no students near. He directed himself to the Hockey Arena behind the school and stormed inside the big metal doors. Inside, everything was calm and quiet. A few lights near the locker room were already on signaling that some other players had arrived, but the rest was pretty dark. He heard no one though. He glanced over the ice. It was dark but he could see the mist formed over it and a chill ran through his spine as the cold atmosphere enveloped him. As James made his way across the large area, he began to feel like he was no alone. As he suspected, a voice called to him. When he realized who it was, his blood turned cold with anger.

"Hey James" Someone greeted, yawning into the morning cold as he approached to taller brunette.

"Hey James?" James repeated, with fake amusement and dark eyes.

"What's wrong?" The other boy inquired, startled by James' demeanor.

"Why would anything be wrong?" James glared.

"You tell me!" The boy exclaimed.

"Where were you last night?" James demanded, "I tried calling you, and you know how I feel when we don't talk."

"I was, uh..." The boy, Carlos, was suddenly nervous, "I was home, I just had my phone off. Sorry."

"Liar!" James seethed, "you were with him! So what, you prefer him to me now?"

"No, James!" Carlos exclaimed, "Fine, I was with him. I'm sorry! We had planned a sleepover and I didn't want to miss it. He doesn't have any friends..."

Carlos said the last with great sadness in his voice, and James noticed it. He instantly growled.

"I don't care." James said with pure ice in his voice, "You're my friend and he doesn't get to just take you from me. Maybe he doesn't have friends, but how is it fair to me?"

"I'm still your friend!" Carlos cried, "He's not taking me from you I'm just trying to be nice!"

"So when you gave him your attention and not me," James began, "he wasn't taking you from me? He can have that Kendall person, he doesn't need you."

"James C'mon!" Carlos pleaded, "You are being irrational! I can't give you all my attention anyways. I still have my own life!"

"I'm not." James said, suddenly calm, "you're choosing him over me."

"I am not!" Carlos mimicked James, "Just because I have another friends doesn't mean I am replacing you."

"Why does it feel like it then?" James let his eyes go soft, but only for a moment before regaining his cold exterior.

"I know what you're afraid of, James." Carlos sighed, "But please don't be like this."

"I don't want to be." James turned away, "I can't help it."

"What are you gonna do?" Carlos asked almost like a whisper.

James turned around looking more vicious than ever, "I will destroy him."

"What?" Carlos lost his breath, "James, no..."

"Do you know who you're talking to?" James smiled wickedly, "Everyone loves me and I'm rich. There is nothing I can't do and no one I can't hurt. Especially a little shit like him. You should never have chosen him over me, Carlos."

"No James please!" Carlos begged, "He can't defend himself! You would destroy his life and it has already been sad enough!"

"Too bad." James got close to Carlos, "I don't like sharing my things."

"Then what?" Carlos narrowed his eyes, "You're just gonna destroy an innocent boy's life just to get me all for you?"

"Yup." James pecked Carlos' lips before Carlos even knew what was happening.

"What the duck!" Carlos exclaimed, backing off from James, "What's your problem!"

"Bye, Carlos." James smirked, "You better go warn Logan, not that it will work. He's nothing against me."

"James no!" Carlos yelled, "Do it and you will have no friend at all."

"Leave me, and I will make sure he never recovers." James countered, "You know I could have a couple guys beat the shit of out him."

"Beat me then, but leave him alone." Carlos said, "Bully me if you want but leave Logan alone!"

"But I couldn't do that." James whispered.

"Don't you wanna hurt me better?" Carlos narrowed his eyes, "I won't complain. Just leave him alone."

"You love him that much that you would sacrifice yourself for him?" James tried to turn his hurt look into an angry one.

"H-He's my friend, just like you." Carlos lied.

"You always stutter when you lie." James pointed out, "You prefer him to me and that's why I hate him. That's why he needs to go."

"No James, please!" Carlos begged, "Leave him alone!"

"It would be different if he was just another one of your friends." James sighed, "But he is competition, and I can't have that."

"You are being selfish." Carlos gulped.

"No, you are!" James screeched, "Logan has Kendall! Who do I have? You've never thought of that. You only think of what you want well when you choose him over me, it leaves me alone! You're being selfish!"

"That's stupid, James!" Carlos cried, "You can't just expect to have me all the time for yourself!"

"And you can't expect me to be happy when I see you leaving our friendship for someone else." James raised his eyebrow

"If you hurt him you are gonna hurt me too." Carlos whispered.

"You already hurt me." James frowned, "You don't even care. You just care about him."

"James please..." Carlos begged one last time, "Don't hurt Logan, please..."

"I won't hurt him." James assured, turning on his feet, "I will destroy him and anyone else in the way of our friendship."

"You are psychotic." Carlos swallowed, "I can't believe you."

Without any other word, Carlos turned on his heels and walked out of the rink, leaving James with narrowed eyes, but an evil smirk.

"Psychotic." James snorted, "trying to protect a friendship isn't psychotic. This is Logans fault. He will pay for this."

"And I just though you were just a jerk." A voice called, coming from the chairs. It was dark, and James couldn't see anyone. "Now I think you're just sick."

"Who's there?" James asked irritably, "Don't you know its rude to eavesdrop?"

"Look who's calling who rude." The voice laughed sarcastically. "Tell me something, don't you get tired of making people miserable for your own benefit?"

"As if you know what you're talking about." James rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't expect more from a spoiled guy." The voice mocked.

"Do I detect jealousy?" James mocked in return.

"Me? Jealous?" The voice scoffed, "Jealous of what? Having everything and still be unhappy? Jealous of making everyone miserable to feel better with myself, yet still be unhappy?"

"I don't have to answer to you." James said trying to hide how offended he was.

"Maybe because you just can't." The voice chuckled, "I pity you."

"Hey, fuck you!" James screeched, clearly hurt, "I was born superior to you. You're nothing but trash under my foot."

"Having more doesn't mean being superior." The voice responded, "Accept it, you have I everything except for happiness. And I pity you for that."

James was rendered speechless, never having been confronted with the truth. It was the first time someone had actually told him how his life was, and he didn't like it. It was like he had lost power.

"What's the matter, pretty boy?" The voice said, sound more and more close. "Does the truth hurt?"

"A little." James admitted but then his lips curled to a smile, "but I know of something that will hurt more"

"I'm curious." The voice sang, "What could that be?"

"You'll find out." James said darkly advancing toward the sound of the voice.

"Why don't you show me?" The voice said, sounding rather mischievous.

"I intend to." James replied huskily.

LINEBREAK IN THE POOL

Not many students had arriven yet at school, still there were a few already wandering on the halls and even at their classrooms. Logan Mitchell sat in the back of his literature classroom as he waited for the room to be filled with more students. He really didn't care about anyone but one certain latino. He examined the classroom as he waited. He saw some posters of classical literature including shakespeare. He wasn't able to focus though. He was getting impatient and all he could think was talking to that boy that has stolen his heart since forever, and recently, stole his first kiss too. Logan sighed, neither of his two only friends had shown up yet and class would be starting soon. He wondered where they were, and hoped he wouldn't have to spend the day alone when he was just getting used to having friends. He hoped the would be there soon. Sure enough, as the bell rang, Carlos was rushing into the room prompting Logan to give him his signature crooked smile.

"Hey!" Logan greeted, smiling brightly and blushing at the same time.

"Hi Loge." Carlos said without smiling, he took a seat next to Logan.

"Hi." Logan said, the smile never leaving his face, and neither did the reddish color from his cheeks. "Uhm... What's up?"

"Nothing." Carlos said flatly, not asking Logan the same question. Carlos barely looked at him at all.

"I uhm... I enjoyed the sleepover." Logan blushed intently, knowing what he meant and hoping that Carlos did too.

"I-I" Carlos was rendered speechless, knowing what Logan meant and wondering how it would make James react.

"What?" Logan asked hopeful. Hopeful that Carlos would say he enjoyed it too. Hopeful that he might want to do it again.

"I don't know." Carlos sighed.

"Oh..." Logan lowered his gaze, a little embarrassed. "Well, uhm... Did you have fun?"

"Sure," Carlos absently replied, "I guess."

"That's good." Logan nodded softly, feeling awkward at Carlos' disinterest.

Carlos could tell Logan was hurt by his actions, but he knew it would hurt him a lot less than James' wrath would. At the same time, he wondered if he could protect him from James and confusion took him over as he felt into total silence.

"Class is about to start." Logan interrumpted Carlos' thoughts. "I wonder where's Kendall."

"Who knows." Carlos said, trying to be disinterested but just feeling guilty.

"Uh, yeah." Logan said, feeling like a nuisance bothering Carlos every time he spoke.

It was too much for Carlos to hear the hurt in Logans voice. He wanted to reach out to him, and stop acting cold but he didn't know how. Finally, the class started and the teacher began her speech. She was discussing something related to the literature project they were supposed to do it pairs. Neither Carlos or Logan could pay attention, until it popped in Logan's mind the fact that he and Carlos were together for the project.

"Uhm... We haven't planned what are we going to do." Logan awkwardly said, not making eye contact.

"James said something about switching partners." Carlos droned.

"What?" Logan suddenly turned his gaze to meet Carlos'.

"I'm sorry. Carlos stood up, "I can't do this."

"Wait." Logan called, "Where are you going?"

"I have to-" Carlos felt his eyes growing wet, "bye.""

B-but..." Before Logan could say anything else, Carlos exited the classroom, not even listening to the teacher calling for him. Logan stayed there. He was confused, and hurt. "What did I do?" He asked himself.

Before Logan could say anymore, Kendall rushed inside the room.

"Mr. Knight, you are rather late." The teacher scolded, but Kendall ignored her and went directly to sit next to Logan.

"Sorry." Kendall managed to breath out, "I had a complication."

"Where the heck were you?" Logan asked when the teacher returned to her class. He stared at Kendall who was breathing heavily and his clothes and hair were all disheveled. "And why are you agitated?"

"I have an issue." Kendall gulped, "it was nothing."

"It was nothing!" Logan whisper-yelled, "You look like something struck you and you have red marks everywhere! And I think I can see a bruise in your neck. Did someone beat you up?"

"N-no. I'm cool." Kendall lied, he knew that thing in his neck wasn't a bruise. "I fell while walking here."

"I thought your mom drove you to school." Logan stated.

"No." Kendall groaned, "stop questioning me!"

"Fine..." Logan gave up. He didn't know why but everyone seemed to be mean to him all of a sudden. "I'm sorry for bothering you."

"I'm sorry." Kendall sighed, "I didn't mean to sound so harsh."

"Whatever." Logan decided to not discuss it so he just turned his head to the front of the classroom and hide the hurt in his eyes.

Kendall decided to not push it and turned away from him. He really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. There was already enough going in his mind about what just happened.

The class went by without any other word spoken by the two boys. Carlos never returned to class and that just made Logan feel worse. None of the boys could focus on class and as soon as the bell rang, Kendall was rushing outside the classroom. Logan sat alone for a moment, wondering what had happened. Yesterday had been so amazing for him and it was like the next day, he had no friends. He sighed, this time the loneliness hurt more.

Meanwhile, Kendall was practically running down the hall with his head down trying to avoid any stares. He ran past his locker and continued until he found a bathroom and quickly rushed in. Once inside, he locked the door and walked to a sink to stare at himself in the mirror. His reflection literally scared. His clothes were a chaos, his hair was no better and in his arms and neck he could see a lot of marks. He didn't want to think what could be under his shirt. His breathing was quickening and his heart was racing. Looking at himself, Kendall suddenly felt sick and ashamed. He couldn't believe what had happened. Just as he thought, the vomit was rising in his throat and he turned toward one of the open stalls. It splashed into the toilet and floor, as his stomach cramped and forced the contents of his stomach out.

LINEBREAK DANCING SHAKIRA!

The engine died in the driveway, and the driver leaned his head against the steering wheel for a moment. Carlos tried to breathe as he sat in his seat, but it was to hard. He couldn't believe how deeply he had hurt Logan. He decided to get out of the car and walk inside his house as quick as possible. He just wanted to collapse on his bed and think. So he did, and soon enough he was walking into his house. Thankfully, no one was home and he could go upstairs and sleep peacefully without disturbances. Soon, he was on his bed and falling deep into a dream world.

"_Carlos..." A voice whispered in the darkness. Carlos opened his eyes but he couldn't see anything. Everything was black and dark. Coldness overwhelming his body._

"_Who's there?" Carlos asks._

"_Don't leave me, Carlos..." The voice pleaded, sounding far away, yet close enough for Carlos to hear._

"_I don't know who's there!" Carlos cried, "I want to help you but I don't know!"_

"_They want to hurt me, Carlos..." The voice whispered, "He wants to hurt me..."_

"_I won't let him!" Carlos found himself promising, "you're safe!"_

"_Don't leave me." The voice whimpered._

"_I won't!" Carlos felt his eyes misting, "just tell me who you are."_

"_It's me." Suddenly, Logan's shape appeared in front of Carlos. He was the only thing he could see. He looked as if he had been crying, all fragile and scared._

"_Oh my- Logan?" Carlos whispered, "what happened to you?"_

"_He attacked me." Logan sobbed, "And you left me..."_

"_No!" Carlos knew who Logan meant, "I thought it would stop him!"_

"_Why did you leave me Carlos?" Logan pouted, his eyes watering. "I thought you were my friend."_

"_I tried to protect you!" Carlos pleaded._

"_You left me!" Logan cried._

"_I'll go back!" Carlos insisted, "I'll go back!"_

"_Please..." A tear ran down Logan's cheek._

Suddenly Carlos was awake, and he shot up in his bed. His breathing was labored and heavy, he was drenched with his own sweat. His eyes were soaked with tears. He glanced at his alarm clock, and realized he had slept for a couple hours. He swung his legs out of his bed and got up with one swift move.

"I have to protect him!" Carlos said to himself, "I have to stop James!"

Soon enough, he was sprinting back to his car and driving back to school as fast as he could. By the time Carlos reached the school, he was in a full panic. In two hours, anything could have happened. He parked his car, and ran to the school trying to remember Logans class schedule.

As he ran to the front doors of the school, something at the corner of his eyes catched his attention and before opening the front doors, he turned around, and spotted Logan reading in a lunch table outside, where students usually ate during lunch, but was rare to find someone there during class. Carlos then remembered that Logan had free period.

"Thank God!" Carlos cried rushing over to him, "Logan, you're okay!"

"What?" Logan raised his gaze from the book to Carlos, monotonously.

"Thank god!" Carlos wrapped his arms around Logan, "I'm not too late!"

"What do you mean?" Logan blushed, being caught with his guard down by Carlos strong arms.

"I was so scared that he would hurt you." Carlos pressed tighter against Logans tiny frame, and his lips against Logans t-shirt covered shoulders.

"I-I" Logan stuttered confused, but enjoying the contact. "Who do you mean?"

"James!" Carlos cried squeezing tighter, "He wanted to hurt you because he's jealous!"

"Wait what?" Logan screamed, "J-James Diamond? Why? What did I do? Jealous about what?"

"It's not important" Carlos hurried to say, "At least you are okay!"

"S-sure..." Logan said. He wasn't getting what was happening but he decided to shrug it off.

"I'm sorry for leaving you." Carlos embraced Logan again, "I never will again!"

"What happened?" Logan asked, "Why were you indifferent before? Did I do something wrong?"

"It wasn't you." Carlos sighed, forcing himself off of Logan.

"Then what?" Logan stepped back from Carlos, "Am I not good enough for a friend? I know I'm not really interesting or charming or sociable like most of people"

"You're a perfect friend!" Carlos cried, "Don't say that! You're amazing and funny and charming and."

Carlos stopped, he realized he had been starring into Logans eyes the whole time, leaning further and further in.

"Was it... Was it because of what happened at the sleepover?" Logan said, his heart starting to race as Carlos approached. "D-Did I make you uncomfortable? If I did, I'm so-"

Logan was suddenly cut by Carlos' lips on him. He closed his eyes, feeling Carlos soft lips touching his own, and soon enough starting to dance together in a synchronized kiss. Carlos' hands were to Logan's cheeks, pulling his face closer as much as the humanly possible. The kiss was brief, but they ended it slowly, neither of them wanting to pull apart. When they did, they both sighed contently. Logan kept his eyes closed, his head processing what just had happened.

-END OF THE CHAPTER-

Hey people! We know we've been absent for a long time and we are reaaaaally sorry! We hope this makes up for it. Sorry if it's not that long. We really don't have excuse. We are going to update as soon as we can :)

Did you like it by the way? Yes? :D No? :( REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

The world was spinning rapidly, causing sounds to vibrate and reverb off the walls. He was cold, and shaking, drenched with his own sweat. At times, he couldn't move. Vomit rose in his throat, and he had to swallow it which only caused him to gag more. He was in shock; utter disbelief. Then, from the poisoned darkness came a soft voice. It was like a port in a storm. At first he thought he was hallucinating, but the voice became louder as it called his name. He groggily opened his eyes, the little bit of light coming from the lamp on the nightstand hurting his eyes. He felt his body shiver, his stomach twist and his body hurt. When his eyes were adapted to the light, he saw someone calling for him.

"Kendall?" The voice called sweetly, "Are you okay?"

"Leave me alone." He replied, his voice shaky and broken.

"Its me, Logan." Logan ignored his statement.

"Logan?" Kendall's eyes instantly opened. "What are you doing here?"

He tried to move, but the pain didn't allow him.

"Don't move." Logan rushed to his side, "I skipped school. What's wrong?"

"It hurts" Kendall hissed, shutting his eyes from pain.

"I think I have painkillers here." Logan replied, and Kendall could hear his rifling through something, "Here."

Kendall carefully rolled on his back and extended his arm to take the pills. After swallowing them, he put his arm over his belly and whined.

"What happened?" Logan whispered, wiping off Kendall's sweaty forehead

"I'm disgusting." Kendall whispered, his eyes watering.

"Don't say that!" Logan scolded, "What's going on? You skipped school today."

"I can't move." Kendall whimpered, "Everything hurts."

"Did someone beat you up?" Logan demanded, "Who was it?"

"No one beat me Logan." Kendall whispered, "I feel so horrible."

"Then what?" Confused washed over Logan's pale face.

"You will hate me." Kendall let a tear roll down his cheek. He tried to move to face Logan but the pain on his lower body was too much.

"I won't!" Logan cried, "you're my best friend! Tell me!"

Kendall sobbed a little, tried to compose himself but failed. Shaking, he decided to tell the truth.

**CLIFFHANGER LINEBREAK!**

Silence could be overwhelming sometimes. It could make people drive crazy with the screams of their own thoughts. But sometimes it was just calming, sometimes it was necessary. In the depth of the school library, silence and a dimmed light were kind of bringing some calm to a rushed mind. In the back and most isolated corner, between a wall and a bookshelf, a young teenager was sitting on the floor. A leg up to his chest, another one stretched on the floor. One arm on one leg, the other on his lap. Full in thought, but never losing composure.

"I didn't do it." The boy thought to himself, "It didn't happen and I'm still a king. This isn't real."

But his mind told him otherwise. Memories were flowing like the waters of a river. Ever picture in his mind was a stab in his honor, pride and heart. He felt low, and disgusting. In his throat, he felt vomit rising but controlled it. He couldn't help but feel disgust with himself.

"Who am I fooling?" He ran a hand through his face, "I did it. I'm pathetic."

"James?" A voice broke his thoughts, "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" He snapped defensively. Even like that, he still had a reputation and he was not to be weak; not in front of anyone. "Who's there?"

"Its just me." The voice replied, offended, revealing himself to be Carlos.

"Go away." James demanded sternly.

"First you want my attention," Carlos snapped, "Now you want me to go away. Make up your mind."

"I-I" James didn't know what to say, which enraged him more. "Fuck you!"

"So I can't be friends with Logan and now you're being an ass." Carlos raised an eyebrow.

"I need to think, Carlos." James growled, growing irritated.

"What did you do?" Carlos demanded, "You better tell me."

"Nothing!" James lied. He wasn't going to go down.

"I know when you're lying." Carlos folded his arms, "tell me."

"Leave me alone!" James demanded, but Carlos stood there stubbornly.

"I won't until you tell me what you did." Carlos glared, "Who did you hurt and why do you feel so guilty?"

"I didn't meant to..." James sighed, lowering his gaze. "It was all a mistake..."

"Tell me." Carlos said softly, "Its okay."

"I..." He slowly began.

**IM-DOING-IT-ON-PURPOSE LINBREAK!**

Logan returned to the school, unable to keep a facial expression. He was shocked, pale, and worried for Kendall. He walked up the front steps of the school wondering what would happen to him. He felt a dark chill, and gave his arms a quick rub. He had no doubt that James was the devil. Not wanting the secretaries to see he had left, Logan decided to walk down the hallway next to their office. The hall was dark, and deserted as it usually as. Though, ahead of him Logan could see a figure. Assuming it was just another student, he kept walking but as he grew closer the figure grew more recognizable and Logan froze in his steps.

"Carlos?" He called. Sure enough, the mentioned latino turned around with a blank expression on his face.

"Logan." Carlos confirmed that it was him, "Yeah, its me."

"Hi. Uh..." Logan sounded his throat, blushing a little. "What are you doing here?"

"I wasn't in the mood for class." Carlos shrugged, "You?"

"I-I uh..." Logan stuttered, "I had something to do."

"Oh." Carlos looked at the ground, and kept a safe distance from Logan.

"How are you?" Logan lowered his gaze, with an even shade of pink on his cheeks.

"I've been better." Carlos shrugged, "How are you?"

"A little shaken." Logan said honestly. He took a step forward and looked at Carlos.

"Why?" Carlos began shaking as Logan drew nearer.

"It's nothing." Logan lied.

"Is it about earlier?" Carlos asked before he could stop himself.

"W-what?" Logan was caught with his guard down. He remembered the kiss. "N-no. I mean... I don't know."

"Look," Carlos began aggressively, "I'm sorry I kissed you!"

"No! D-don't worry." Logan shyly said. "I-Its okay."

"I don't want you to have the wrong idea." Carlos looked away, "I was just trying to be nice because I felt bad."

"Wait..." Logan's heart fell, "What?"

"I felt bad." Carlos repeated, "I was a jerk to you, and I know you have a crush on me, so I kissed you to make up for it. I'm not...you know."

"B-but..." Logan gulped, "I thought you..."

"What?" Carlos inquired, feeling horrible with each word he spoke.

"Nevermind." Logan lowered his gaze. "I-I don't have a crush for you. I don't know what happened."

"You don't?" Carlos furrowed an eyebrow, "I thought you did."

"No, no." Logan's voice cracked. "I'm not, that, either."

"It was a misunderstanding." Carlos breathed a long sigh of relief, "we don't ever have to discuss it again."

"Okay." Logan said, dryly. Pure hurt rushing in his chest, but his face remained calm and blank.

"And we can be best friends again?" Carlos said, hopefully, not seeing how deeply he had just hurt Logan, or not wanting to see it.

"Okay." Logan repeated, not really paying attention. His eyes were lost into space.

"Well." Carlos shrugged, "Maybe I will see you later, or maybe you're free this weekend?"

"I don't know." Logan sounded his throat again, to avoid his voice from cracking. "I think I am."

"You think Kendall will want to do something?" Carlos wondered a loud.

"I'm not sure about him." Logan's mind suddenly rushed to Kendall, and started to worry.

"Well, we can just do something then." Carlos smiled, and turned away from him, "I will call you."

"Okay." Logan responded, "Bye Carlos."

Carlos walked away without looking back, leaving Logan feeling more empty with each step. Every hope he ever had was dashed by just a couple words.

"I'm so stupid..." Logan told to himself, letting a tear roll down his cheek.

**ANXIETY LINEBREAK**

_"Hey, fuck you!" James screeched, clearly hurt, "I was born superior to you. You're nothing but trash under my foot."_

_"Having more doesn't mean being superior." The voice responded, "Accept it, you have I everything except for happiness. And I pity you for that."_

_James was rendered speechless, never having been confronted with the truth. It was the first time someone had actually told him how his life was, and he didn't like it. It was like he had lost power._

_"What's the matter, pretty boy?" The voice said, sound more and more close. "Does the truth hurt?"_

_"A little." James admitted but then his lips curled to a smile, "but I know of something that will hurt more"_

_"I'm curious." The voice sang, "What could that be?"_

_"You'll find out." James said darkly advancing toward the sound of the voice._

_"Why don't you show me?" The voice said, sounding rather mischievous._

_"I intend to." James replied huskily_

_"I'm waiting." The voice slowly said._

_"Not much longer." James walked closer, but slowly, placing one long toned leg in front of the other like a cat. He was utterly amused by the situation._

_"You seem rather entertained." Even without seeing them, James knew the person was grinning, "I thought you were pissed at me."_

_"You should be glad I'm not." James smirked, "I've been told I've got a nasty temper."_

_"Let's not discuss that." The voice said as James approached until the taller, muscled brunette was right in front of it._

_"Let's not say anything." James growled once he was standing in front of the eavesdropper._

_"Actions say more than words." The person said, "Right, James?"_

_"Right," James agreed, "Kendall."_

_Both of them stayed in silence for a moment. Even in the dark, James could see Kendall's emerald eyes gleaming with desire, desire for him. As both of them ate each other with stares, James finally took a step forward._

_"This seems like a game for you." Kendall whispered as James pressed their bodies against a wall._

_"And you sure want to play it." James smirked, ghosting with his mouth over Kendall's neck._

_"You bet I do." Kendall faintly moaned as he felt James breath over his neck._

_Once he felt the contact of James' lips over him, an arousing chill ran down his body, directly to his crotch. James started to move his mouth, making Kendall shiver, sucking and biting. Kendall was trying to keep his mind focused. He didn't want James to take over, but it was too much. James moved his mouth to Kendall's Adam Apple, then to his jaw, making sure to leave little marks on his path. Kendall rose his hand and trying to put them on James' hips, but James slapped them away, and instead, he pulled their faces together into a hungry kiss. A battle for dominance settling, but as much as Kendall wanted to take control, James definitively won. Kendall moaned as James explored his mouth, almost choking him with his tongue. Their lips danced together, in an aggressive kiss. Their bodies pressed together, but it still wasn't enough. Kendall lost it when James pressed their bodies even closer, generating friction between their clothed erections._

_"Fuck." Kendall hissed in the kiss, making James smirk._

_"You like it?" James whispered in Kendall's ear, his breath tickling, arousing Kendall even more._

_Kendall closed his eyes and moaned. He took a deep breath and recovered his senses. Then he decided it was his turn to make James shiver under his touch, so he quickly turned them around, and slammed James against a wall as he attacked his mouth. James was reluctant at first, trying to recover dominance but Kendall cleverly put a hand over his pants, paralyzing James' attempts to control the situation. As Kendall squeezed a little, James moaned, throwing his head backwards. Kendall took this as a signal, and swiftly attacked James' neck._

_It didn't last much though, and quickly James stopped Kendall from going any further._

_"My game..." James breathed heavily, "...My rules."_

_He turned them around once, pushing Kendall against a wall as he took off his shirt. Kendall took a glance of James flawless body. It was rather muscled, tanned and smooth. It was perfect, and so arousing._

_"Someone's got some real business." Kendall smirking, mentally eating every bit of James torso._

_""Shut up, mother fucker.""" James said as he went to attack Kendall's lips again. _

_This time, Kendall didn't bother to fight and allowed James entrance to his mouth. James enjoyed seeing Kendall melting under his fingers. It was like drugs for him. He was dominant by nature, and whenever he had control, his ego felt like in heaven._

_"This is too easy." James smirked, and before Kendall could react, James slammed his thin body against the hard wall, shocking the green eyed boy. _

_James narrowed his hazel eyes, feeling something deep inside himself take over; the need to control Kendall, and put him back in his proper place. He looked down at Kendall, who was crouched, scared, and wide eyed. James reached out for the hem of Kendall's shirt, causing him to flinch. James ignored this, and aggressively pulled the t-shirt over Kendall's head, revealing smooth, pale, hairless skin with light muscle definition. James couldn't help himself, the lack of red marks irritated him and so he sank his mouth onto Kendall's skin. Kendall let out a sound that was a mix between a yelp, and a moan, as James went to work on his body, going back and forth between sucking and biting his skin. By the time James had finished, his erection was pressing against his jeans and Kendall was shaking furiously. _

_"Enough of this." James growled, and then he began tearing at Kendall's pants with fierce determination. _

_Kendall, unlike James, was not hard and so ripping his jeans off wasn't too difficult. Leaving Kendall in nothing but his tight, black boxers, James slammed him against the wall again, this time smashing his head. Kendall cried out in pain, but James clamped a massive hand against his mouth and gave him a warning look. Kendall couldn't see his own face, but he knew he looked terrified. James released Kendall, and put his fingers on his own jeans. He unfastened the button, and lowered the zipper before slipping his pants and boxers over his muscular hips. His massive dick sprung to life before Kendall's eyes, making his eyes bulge with fear. James put his hands on Kendall's shoulders, and shoved him to the floor. The back of his head was against the wall, and James was in front of him. Kendall was stuck. _

_"You know what to do." James said in a flat, commanding voice, feeding off of the fear in Kendall's eyes._

_Without wanting to make James angry, Kendall gulped and slowly took James' manhood into his mouth. He closed his eyes, feeling something disgusting in the back of his throat as James commanded him to move faster and suck. Kendall, unsure of how to do it properly, could only whimper and try to breathe around the massive object in his mouth._

_"Fine." James shrugged, placing his hands on either side of Kendall's head, "I will help you."_

_Holding Kendall's head still, James began thrusting his hips back in forth in Kendall's mouth; slowly at first, but then quickly gaining speed. Before too long, Kendall was gagging and crying as James dominated his mouth. He tried to pull away, but James was too strong. Kendall could feel himself getting hot, and wondered if he would pass out by the time James had finished with him. He felt so used, so dirty, so disgusting._

_"Yes." James moaned as he rubbed his dick against Kendall's tongue. He could see the destroyed look in Kendall's face, and that was more than enough to drive him to the edge; but he stopped. "Enough of this. The fun is just starting."_

_"James, no!" Kendall begged, as James forcefully pulled him off the floor, "Let me go, I wont say a word."_

_"You should have thought of that before." James glared, turning Kendall away from him and pushing his face against the wall._

_Kendall's body ached with all the various times he had been slammed by James, and he was almost sure he nose was bleeding. His bare body was freezing, pressed against the brick wall and all he could do was wait. James stood behind him, lining himself up with Kendall's entrance. Kendall could feel him about to intrude on him. He bit his lip, and waited._

_"Don't cry." James evilly smiled, "This will only hurt a lot."_

_And without hesitating, he merciless entered Kendall making the blonde bit his lip to mute the scream in his throat. James took hold of Kendall's hips and began moving forcefully, feeling Kendall's inner walls contract with every thrust, sending him into a bliss each time. Much to Kendall's disgust, the pain began to subside, giving way to the highest amount of pleasure he had ever felt. He released his lip from his teeth, and arched his back into James, surprising them both. _

_"More, please James!" Kendall moaned, "Fuck, this feels so good."_

_"Slut." James rolled his eyes, but did as Kendall asked. _

_His thrusts grew quicker, faster, harder, as he slammed in and out of Kendall. They both were moaning, and half-screaming and James reached around and wrapped his fingers around Kendall's manhood and began stroking it furiously. It sprung to life, and James was shocked to find Kendall was larger than he was. Kendall was whimpering with joy, hating himself more and more as the minutes dragged on._

_"Don't stop." Kendall shut his eyes at the combined feeling of James stroking him, and fucking him at the same time. As horrible as he felt, he couldn't help but feel pleasure at the same time, and was unable to stop. "Harder! Faster!"_

_Using his thick, muscular arms, James picked Kendall up without having to pull out, and put him on the floor. He knelt behind him, and resumed the thrusting and stroking that was driving Kendall crazy. The sounds of their actions could be heard all over the ice rink, but nobody was there to hear them. James slammed Kendall, using all his strength with the added help of Kendall thrusting against him. The two boys were feeling the most euphoria they had ever felt. _

_"I'm close." Kendall moaned. James ignored this, rolling his eyes as if he didn't care. He continued thrusting against Kendall, and forcefully stroking him. With one swift, but smooth move, James went deeper inside Kendall reaching his prostate. At this, Kendall's eyes closed in pure pleasure as he was sent over the edge. All the muscles in his body tensing up, his dick starting to pump white, thick, hot liquids on James' hand. James would never admit it, but the feeling of the hot liquid in his hands turned him on and while Kendall's body had collapsed against the floor, James lowered himself on top of him and felt himself grow closer and closer until..._

_"Fuck!" James screamed, exploding inside Kendall._

_His liquids covering Kendall, inside and out. James pulled out and rolled onto his back beside Kendall, both of them breathing harshly and unsure of what to do next._

_At his side, Kendall was laying on his stomach. His face was turned away from James, but James recognized his heavy breathing and body shaking. Unsure of what to do, James got up off the floor and tiredly picked up his clothes. His mind was still rushing, not really believing what just happened, or how he felt. In the silence, and between gasps, pleading for air, James saw something that struck his chest._

_Kendall was shaking with his quiet sobbing, and James no longer felt like the King of The World. _

* * *

_We know this wasn't as long as usual, and maybe kinda boring (Except for the last part, we hope) but this was supposed to be a filler chapter, that took off a hot trail xD Anyways, we hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW_  
_  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Fuori Luogo

The throbbing in his head began when he opened his pale green eyes, and almost an hour later it had not ceased. His skin was unusually pale, and sullen. Kendall Knight walked out of his bedroom, wearing a plain black sweater and skinny jeans, and walked down the staircase. His mother usually waited for him by the door, but over the course of the past two weeks she had simply given up trying to greet him anymore; he didn't seem to want to talk to anyone. With a sigh, Kendall opened the front door of his house and stepped out into the ice cold morning. He started making his way to school, it was pretty far so he decided to wake up early. The sun had not arisen yet and everything was dark except for the little light provided by the street lights. The air was cold, but somehow relaxing to Kendall. He sank in the silence of the morning as he walked slowly and peaceful to his destination at school. His mind deep in thoughts, his senses focused just in the coldness.

"_Slut" James said disgusted as his thrusts increased under Kendall_

Slut, the word replayed in Kendall's head like a record on repeat. He could feel a lump rising in his throat, and suddenly his body felt heavier as disgust washed over him. Kendall folded his skinny arms and rubbed his arms a little through his thick black sweater; still the feeling of dirtiness didn't leave him. Then again, it never left him.

"Kendall!" a loud voice called behind him.

With a shiver that took him out of his thoughts, Kendall turned around and spotted someone several meters away waving at him. With confusion, he stopped and tried to figure out who was it as they walked closer to him. The cold wind hit his face and his breath could be seen. Soon, he noticed the familiar face of his good friend Logan getting close to him.

"What are you doing here alone?" He asked.

"Walking." Kendall croaked but then cleared his throat, "Walking to school."

"Why so early?" Logan asked, "I thought I was the only one."

"It's rather far away." Kendall said quietly, not really looking in Logan's eyes.

"Why didn't your mom take you to school?" Logan said, trying to figure out Kendall's expression.

"I wanted to be alone!" Kendall said agitated, feeling Logan looking at him and the heat rising in his face as he tried to figure out how Logan could even look at someone so disgusting as him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Logan raised his hand to put it on Kendall's shoulder but Kendall quickly moved away.

"Don't touch me." Kendall whined.

"Kendall, you've been weird for the past two weeks." Logan started, "Is this because of..."

"Don't say it." Kendall growled in a low guttural voice that almost sounded inhuman, "Just drop it right now."

"Kendall, this is seriously affecting you..." Logan sighed. "Would you talk to me?"

"I'm talking." Kendall said plainly, "What would you like to discuss?"

"It happened two weeks ago Kendall." Logan said, "You are clearly not moving on and I think you need to talk to someone."

"What?" Kendall's green eyes grew wide with disbelief, "Are you saying I'm crazy or something? Because I'm not the one stalking Carlos Garcia!"

"Hey!" Logan's eyes grew wide and his lower lip quivered when he heard that name. "I-I'm not stalking him!"

Kendall ran a thin hand through his blonde hair and sighed, "I'm sorry for saying that."

It was then that Logan noticed that the skin under his eyes were nearly black with sleep exhaustion. Kendall's skin had lost all trace of color and he looked at least ten pounds skinnier. It was clear to Logan that Kendall was really not doing very well.

"Kendall, I'm worried." Logan said with a serious tone, "Seriously worried about you."

"I just want to forget it." Kendall said in a whispered tone, "Just let it go."

"It's been two weeks." Logan sighed, "And you haven't forgotten it."

"Because I don't deserve to!" Kendall shouted with only the light on a street lamp on him, "It happened because I am just a dirty poor kid that people like James get to push around! He used me and there is nothing I can do about it, just leave it alone!"

"Don't say that!" Logan interjected, "Kendall, please. It was an accident."

"The disgusting part is," Kendall paused, "I thought..."

His voice broke, and he couldn't continue so he hung his head and continued walking.

LINEBREAK STEALING JEWELS

Slam! Miss! Slam! Miss!

"Fuck!" a near hysterical growl ripped through the silence of the ice rink as one shot after the next bounced off the metal hockey goal posts, and flew in the opposite direction. For almost an hour, James Diamond had been firing shots off but hadn't made a single one. In a fit of utter frustration, he threw his hockey stick into the stands and heard it clank against the cement floor between chairs. He was starting to lose his cool.

"What's wrong with you?" James said to himself, "You used to be a champion; this is pathetic."

"Having a hard time?" He heard someone say from the chairs.

"Who's there?" James demanded hatefully turning his body toward the direction the voice had came from.

"What's wrong with you that you don't even recognize my voice?" The voice said and James noticed it was getting closer to the edge of the ice until the person came into sight.

"Carlos?" James called back, "Is that you?"

"No, the ghost of Michael Jackson." Carlos joked, "Yes, it's. What's up with you lately?"

"I've got a lot on my mind." James replied, beginning the walk toward Carlos, "You shouldn't spy on people like that."

"I've seen you naked and drunk at the same time." Carlos said, "I guess I just can spy on you now."

"Whatever." James rolled his eyes as he reached Carlos and took a seat next to him, "I'm really stressed right now."

"Why is that?" Carlos asked.

"I don't wanna discuss it." James replied haughtily.

"Let me guess..." Carlos began, "A blonde?"

"Just drop it." James said flatly, "I told you I didn't want to discuss it."

"James, you need to do something about it." Carlos frowned, "I've seen Kendall. He's different."

"Different how?" James looked truly terrified.

"He misses school a lot." Carlos gulped, "An the few times I've seen him this past two weeks, he looked pale and sick."

"Well, what do you expect me to do about it?" James cried in near-hysterics.

"At least talk to him!" Carlos exclaimed, "You crushed him, more than anyone you've bullied in this school."

"What do I say to him?" James said softly, "Sorry that I ra...sorry."

"He's scared James." Carlos said, "And he's not in a good state."

"I can't talk to him." James said plainly, "I simply can't."

"Could you forget about your pride for a second?" Carlos yelled, "Not everything in this school is about you, James! You've been a bully and self-called king of the school but this time... You've gone too far."

"You think I don't know how I am." James replied quietly, like he had been broken by Carlos' words, "I know what I've done, and I don't know what to do."

"Well, you better find out." Carlos stood up, "Or else I will have to find someone to help Kendall. And you know what that implies."

"Carlos." James wimpered, "You can't be serious."

"I'm your best friend, James. But also I'm a good person." Carlos frowned, "Just think about it."

"I don't know!" James declared, "I just...never mind."

"You've gone too far." Carlos said coldly, "I won't repeat to you what you have to do."

And with no more words to say, Carlos turned around and began walking through the darkness to the exit of the arena. James watched him walk away, in silence, feeling his soul breaking with each step Carlos took. Never before had his short little friend spoken to him in that manner, and so he knew he must have really gone too far. Truthfully, James admitted he was disgusted with himself but what was he supposed to do? He was James Diamond, and he couldn't just fall apart. He had an image to maintain, and he was damned if he was going to let it falter for even a moment.

LINEBREAK SAYS MOO

The classroom was freezing, Logan thought to himself, so how is Kendall sweating so much. Logan pursed his lips and continued staring at his sickly looking friend. Under Kendall's eyes, the skin was dark and exhausted and his eyes were unfocused. Logan sighed, he needed to do something but he had no idea what. Suddenly, there a knock at the door and Logan heard the teacher acknowledge the intruder.

"The Principal needs Logan." Logan heard Carlos announce.

"Logan, go with Carlos." the teacher instructed him.

Logan gave Kendall one last look of concern, and rose from his desk. All eyes were on him as he strolled across the room and out into the hallway where Carlos was waiting for him.

"What does the principal want?" Logan inquired.

"He doesn't, it's actually me." Carlos revealed, "I need your help."

"Y-you?" Logan's eyes grew wide, his cheeks instantly getting red, "W-well, what is it?"

"I assume you know what happened with James and Kendall." Carlos premised.

"How'd you know?" Logan gulped.

"James told me." Carlos admitted, "I think he feels really guilty but neither of them are talking and they need to!"

"I don't know..." Logan sighed, "Kendall is pretty scared."

"James feels horrible!" Carlos insisted, he placed a hand softly on Logan's shoulder, "I know he isn't a bad guy and he didn't mean to...do what he did. They need to talk about this."

"W-well..." Logan tensed at the touch, "I doubt Kendall will want to talk to him."

"Exactly." Carlos stepped closer, but his eyes looked sad, "We need to help our friends before this gets even more out of control."

"I agree." Logan said, "But what should we do?"

"I will invite James over to my house." Carlos decided, "You invite Kendall, and they will see each other and won't have a choice but to talk."

"O-okay." Logan said, "Well uhm..."

"Trust me." Carlos' brown eyes sparkled as he looked into Logan's dark brown ones.

"I-I do." Logan blushed as they both stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

"W-well, I..." Carlos sounded his throat, breaking the visual contact, "You should return to class."

"Oh... O-okay." Logan lowered his gaze, some memories going through his head.

He turned on his heel and began walking back to the class room, leaving Carlos with the most peculiar feeling of emptiness in his stomach.

THIS LINEBREAK JERKS OFF

"_Kendall." James Diamond stood in front of him, and Kendall could feel all the blood leave his face as fear overwhelmed him._

"_J-James." Kendall looked up to him with pure fear in his eyes. "I-I..."_

"_Shh." James whispered, placing his fingers to Kendall's perfect lips, "I'm sorry for what I did to you, please don't hate me."_

"_Y-you what?" Kendall gulped, tensing as James got closer._

"_I'm sorry." James said in a sad voice, "I couldn't control it any longer."_

"_Control what?" Kendall looked confused, and terrified._

"_I love you." James said, crashing their lips together._

_Kendall could taste James' sweet taste and it was like a drug, causing him to deepen the kiss and place his hands on James' face. James' tongue slipped into Kendall's mouth and he pulled Kendall's skinny body closer to him. Finally, Kendall broke the kiss and pulled away. James stood in front of him with a smirk on his face._

"_I can't believe you feel the same way." Kendall smiled at him._

"_What?" James smirked turned into a smile, "You didn't really believe that did you? I could never love poor trash like you!"_

"_James!" Kendall cried, "I don't understand!"_

"_You got what you deserved!" James laughed._

"Ah!" Kendall screamed, shaking himself awake.

"Mr. Knight, is there something you would like to share with the class?" The teacher said with a nasty look in her eyes.

"No." Kendall replied harshly, his throat hoarse and dry

"Then pay attention to the class and stop sleeping." The teacher sternly said, "I'm afraid I will have to talk to your parents."

Kendall's face flushed as the rest of the class began laughing quietly. He sank in his seat, and felt himself blinking back the tears the threatened to fall; not because of the teacher but because the nightmare he had.

"Hey, are you okay?" He heard someone whisper beside him.

"Fine." Kendall replied, not bothering to look up.

"Sorry, I was just asking." Logan said.

"Well, I said I'm fine." Kendall answered weakly, "I just had a nightmare, it's nothing."

"Okay." Logan sighed, "Hey uhm... Carlos invited me over to his house, and he wanted you to go too."

"I don't know." Kendall sighed, "I'm not sure I really feel like it."

"C'mon! It will be good for you." Logan playfully punched his arm, the retreated his pale hand. "S-Sorry."

"It's okay." Kendall felt sort of bad for how nervous Logan just felt, "I'll go to Carlos'. Will you take me?"

"S-Sure!" Logan smiled, "Come to my house at five. Or do you want me to pick you up?"

"No, I'll go to your house." Kendall half-smiled back.

MEOW! ...I MEAN, LINEBREAK!

"Hi." Someone greeted, with no response.

"Hey, are you there?" The same person insisted, still without response.

"Kendall! I said hi!" Logan Mitchell squealed in the driver seat of his car as Kendall got in that same afternoon, soon to be leaving to the Garcia's residence.

"Hi! Geez!" Kendall replied unkindly.

"What's wrong with you?" Logan rolled his eyes as he started driving to Carlos' house.

"Why asking what you already know?" Kendall sank himself in the passenger seat, not really looking at the road nor Logan.

"You could at least remember your manners." Logan said sternly, not taking his eyes off the road.

"You are a freaky nerd Logan, not my mom." Kendall said, and without knowing, his words hurting Logan one after another.

"I'm your friend." Logan gulped, trying to retain a tear, "Or at least that's what I think."

Kendall took a glance at Logan, and noticed his eyes were sparkling wet. Guilt overwhelmed his scrawny chest, and he decided to compose himself in the seat.

"Logan, I-I'm sorry." Kendall sighed, "Really, I'm just..."

"No. It's okay." Logan answered monotonously. "I know you are having a hard time."

"It's still not an excuse to treat my best friend like that." Kendall said.

"Yeah well..." Logan stopped, then looked at Kendall. "Wait, did you say best friend?"

"Yup." Kendall smiled, "You are my buddy."

"Well, uh..." Logan quickly returned his gaze to the road and tried to contain his excitement. "I-I, well uh... Hey look! We are here."

Logan's car took a sharp turn into the long driveway of the Garcia house. Kendall eyed his little friend suspiciously, trying to figure out what he was really thinking but as hard as he tried he came up with nothing. And Logan truly had silenced himself as they took the long journey toward the large home. Minutes later, the boys were out of the car and walking toward the mansion. Kendall couldn't help but notice Logan's lips twitching upward into a grin.

"Hey guys." Carlos greeted from the entrance, "Come on in. My mom cooked some snacks for us and I have some drinks."

"Sounds good." Kendall said simply.

The trio walked into the house and up a massive staircase. Kendall, once again, felt overwhelmed by the insane wealth that his friends seemed to live in as he climbed the marble stairs. When they reached the top, Carlos' bedroom was right in front of them and the sounds of music could be heard from the inside. Suddenly, Kendall heard someone let out a loud yell which was followed by a crash.

"Who's here?" he wondered out loud.

"Just a friend." Carlos replied, "You'll see.

Kendall and Logan looked at each other, once Logan shrugged he looked at Carlos an they both shared a nod before Carlos opened he door and the three of them stepped inside the bedroom. Instantly Kendall's blood went cold, and the color drained from his face. His emerald eyes grew wide as they met equally wide hazel ones. For the first time since he met him, Kendall saw James Diamond go pale.

"James." Kendall uttered almost in a whisper.

"Hello Kendall." James replied simply, without any clear emotion.

"W-What are you doing here?" Kendall silently said before freaking out and turning to Carlos and Logan, "What is he doing here?"

"I invited him." Carlos admitted.

"Actually," Logan stepped in, "we both set this up because you need to talk to each other. This has gotten ridiculous and out of hand. For you own good, you both need to work this out now."

"Who do you think you are to tell me what to do, little nerd?" James yelled, trying to hide his nervousness.

"James..." Carlos raised his voice with a stern tone, "I told you, you would have to fix what you did."

"Well, you didn't tell me you were going to decide when!" James replied, "And since when do you lead things here?"

"Since you decided to ra-" Carlos cried, but stopped himself, "Since you did what you did."

"This is ridiculous, I'm out of here." Kendall agitatedly said, trying to run off to the door but Logan stopped him.

"You are not leaving." Logan said, standing in front of the door, "None of you are leaving, until you both talk this out."

"James, you have to tell him something." Carlos said to James, gesturing with is hand.

"I don't have anything to say." James said indignantly, turning away from them.

"Well... in that case." Carlos walked to the door and with a swift move, he pulled Kendall away from it. Taking Logan's hand, he pulled them both out of the room before locking the door and using a nearly chair to avoid to from being opened. "You will have plenty of time to think of what to say, until then..."

"What the fuck?" Kendall screamed, "What are you doing?"

"It's for your own good, Kendall." Logan said.

"No!" Kendall hysterically screamed, knocking the door fiercely with his fists. "Let me out!"

"Come on!" James added, "This is so stupid! We don't have anything to say to each other! I'm not telling him that I'm sorry!"

"We will see that." Carlos grinned then turned to Logan.

"W-What?" Logan asked, not really sure of why Carlos was staring at him the way he was.

"I think they need time to talk." Carlos said, "So why don't we go somewhere else while they decide to stop being stubborn?"

"Sounds good." Logan blushed, "Lead the way."

The two boys walked down the staircase, leaving James and Kendall trapped inside Carlos' bedroom where Kendall found himself growing increasingly afraid of what James might do to him. Sure, Carlos' room was slightly different from the floor of the ice rink but still; being near James terrified him. He looked over at the tall boy with scared emerald eyes. James was staring at him too, but looked away when he saw Kendall look at him.

"I guess we're going to have to talk." James finally said after a few moments.

-Chapter End-

HEY EVERYONE!~ sooooo sorry for the wait! we went on hiatus for awhile but we are pleased to announce the boys are back! thats right, undefined brother are back and better than ever! we really hope you love this update, sorry if we're a little rusty! much love!

UB


	8. Chapter 8

"Mmm," Carlos moaned, "That smells so good."

The smell he was referencing was the smell of freshly baking pizza as he and Logan stepped into the nearest pizzeria to Carlos' house together. The two boys looked around for an open table, spotting one in the back. They silently walked toward it, and slid into the red, leather booths across from each other. An awkward silence fell between them for a moment, which was broken only by the arrival of their waiter.

"Welcome to Joe's Pizza," the waiter smiled, "Why don't I start you with a drink, and then you can order whenever you're ready."

"Thank you." Logan said, staring down at the table.

"Here are the menus" The waiter handed each boy a menu, waiting impatiently for one of them to say something, "Well, would you like a beverage?"

"Sorry," Carlos furrowed his brow, "I will just have a diet coke."

"Same." Logan said quickly, nailing his eyes on the menu.

The waiter walked away without another word, clearly annoyed by the silence of his customers. Carlos looked at Logan briefly, but then averted his eyes in fear that Logan might catch him looking. He frowned, this was ridiculous. They needed to say something to each other, or their friendship would never work.

"So, I've never been here before." Carlos spoke up, tapping his short, tan fingers on the table surface, "I hear the pizza is good, so..."

"I haven't been here either." Logan raised his eyes to meet Carlos' playful hands on the table. "Honestly, I-I've never been in a pizzeria."

"What?" Carlos' mouth gaped, "Dude, you've gotta get out more! There is this one on Main street that is freaking amazing!"

"W-Well, it's hard when you don't have many friends to go with." Logan sighed, "And my parents are too preppy for this kind of places."

"I usually have to go alone too." Carlos confessed, "James wouldn't be caught dead here, and he hates it when I hang out with anyone who isn't him."

"Why would he?" Logan asked, trying to focus the attention of the conversation on something that wasn't his crappy life.

"He only dines in fine restaurants." Carlos said, doing a spot-on imitation of James, "I guess pizza joint's don't make the cut."

"I was asking why would he hate it when you hang out with someone else." Logan giggled, turning slightly red.

"Oh that!" Carlos exclaimed, then spoke calmly, "He's afraid I will find better friends, and leave him alone."

"That sounds like a sweet paranoid friend." Logan rolled his eyes, "But I guess since he's James Diamond he should have what he wants."

"James has had a lot of problems." Carlos admitted sadly, "I try to just be patient and not upset him. I hate when people are upset."

"But instead he can upset anyone he wants to." Logan pointed out, "James has problems indeed, but that's something no one would dare to tell him."

"James is scary!" Carlos gasped with wide eyes, "I don't want to make him too upset!"

"Why wouldn't you?" Logan said, "All he does is treat people like trash, and you don't want to upset him?"

"I...I...Where is that waiter?" Carlos' widened his big eyes, "Im so thirsty."

"There." Logan pointed out with his finger at the waiter, "C-Call him please."

"WAITER!" Carlos yelled obnoxiously, making Logan jump in his seat.

"Well, that was subtle." Logan sounded his throat.

"Can I help you?" the annoyed waiter pointedly asked, setting their drinks on the table with a bit of force.

"We're hungry." Carlos pointed out.

"You don't say." The waiter rolled his eyes, "I mean, what would you like to order?"

"Is pepperoni good with you Logan?" Carlos asked, "Or your stomach is too sensitive?"

"Wha- uh... no, it's not!" Logan frowned, turning red.

"Chill out, I was kidding." Carlos laughed, "Pepperoni then!"

"Alright." The waiter said, taking the menus from their hands, "Anything else?"

"Breadsticks." Carlos demanded in a child like voice, "That's it."

"Okay." The waiter nodded and turned away from them, walking to the kitchen with the orders.

"Did you see the face of that waiter?" Logan asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"It looked like he was screaming '_Someone take me out of this shit'" _Carlos laughed.

"They should do something with their employees attitude." Logan chuckled.

"We should totally mess with him." Carlos grinned wickedly.

"W-Why would we?" Logan raised an eyebrow confused.

"Because it's funny, duh!" Carlos laughed.

"Sorry." Logan said blushing and lowering his head.

"Watch." Carlos picked up some paper from his straw and rolled it between his thumb and index finger, before slipping it into his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Logan questioned, not really sure of how to react.

"You'll see." Carlos removed the wet ball from his mouth and put it into the end of his straw.

With one forceful blow, the spit ball shot across the room and smacked the waiter in the back of the neck. The boys watched as he put a questioning hand on the offended spot, and grimaced in horror. The waiter's face fell, and he walked off into the back of the restaurant.

"That wasn't kind." Logan frowned like a little child, his lower lip pouting.

"So what." Carlos sneered, "He was such a fag-oh."

"Come again?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Carlos said quickly with wide eyes, "Forget it."

"Alright." Logan sighed, "Poor waiter, he looked sad."

"Yeah." Carlos rolled his eyes simply.

"Are you okay?" Logan raised an eyebrow once again.

"I-I'm fine." Carlos lied.

"You are acting weird." Logan said, examining Carlos' face.

"Sorry." Carlos' demeanor fell, "I just felt really uncomfortable here."

"Uncomfortable?" Logan asked, "Uh... is it me? I'm sorry, I'm being awkward and... I don't know."

"We shouldn't have discussed James." Carlos cryptically replied, "Anyways, I just hope the food arrives soon."

"So do I." Logan said, scratching the back of his neck. "Who knows how James and Kendall are doing."

"I hope they're okay." Carlos frowned, "I think James is really sorry, he just doesn't know how to show it."

"If I wasn't afraid of everything I would say some serious stuff to James." Logan chuckled.

"Let's just hope they're working everything out." Carlos said hopefully, "Then we can all just be friends and hang out and have fun!"

"Ha! James Diamond being my friend?" Logan exclaimed, "I don't see that being possible."

"What?" Carlos laughed, "He...he's a good guy."

"A good guy who likes to slam me against the lockers whenever I'm in his way." Logan sighed, "Good thing he doesn't see me for anything else. Except that time in the classroom..."

"Whoa, what time?" Carlos was suddenly alert, "Did he do something to you?"

"_You're Logan Mitchell, aren't you?"_

"_Yes." Logan was still totally confused, "You're James Diamond."_

"_That's right." James giggled, causing Carlos' eyes to narrow in a confusion that matched Logan's. , "Carlos, here, tells me that you are quite intelligent."_

"_I guess." Logan shrugged, then looked suspicious, "Why?"_

"_Well," James grinned, "I could use a bit of tutoring if you wouldn't mind."_

"_Maybe." Logan raised an eyebrow, "What subject?"_

_James narrowed his eyes, and placed a hand on Logan's knee, before saying a very low, husky voice, "Anatomy."_

_Logan's lower lip began quivering as he struggled to control the arousal that was swelling within him. James moved his hand slightly up Logan's thigh, and gave him a squeeze before winking at him._

"Oh, yeah." Carlos frowned, clearly disgusted. "I remember."

"Yeah." Logan shuddered at the memory. "Then you say he's _a great guy."_

"He...he..." Carlos felt rage building in his heart, though he wasn't sure why, "I...that shit!"

"Hey!" Logan hushed him placing a hand on his mouth, "Don't curse in public!"

Carlos' breathing was heavy, and his face felt like it was burning, though he remained silent. Recalling James and the way he harassed Logan made him feel like an explosion happened within him, but he couldn't figure out why. He closed his eyes, and counted to ten. When he opened them, he felt calm again.

"I'm sorry." Carlos whispered.

"W-Well..." Logan withdrew his hand, blushing at the feeling of Carlos' lips and later just his saliva on it.

"I...um..." Carlos struggled to regain his breath, his lips burned where Logan had touched them.

LINEBREAKS TACKLING LINEBREAKS

Carlos' bedroom was huge, but with all the time that passed it felt like it was getting smaller and smaller. The boys found seats, on either side of the room, and remained silent. It wasn't that there was nothing to say, they just didn't want to say what they needed to. Every so often, James would get up and walk around but he stayed on his side of the room. Kendall would eye him nervously every time he stood up, irritating him to death. It wasn't like James was going to do anything to him.

"Would you cut that out." James sneered hatefully, "I am sick of you staring at me!"

"It's not that I want to." Kendall gulped, narrowing his eyes, "If you stayed quiet..."

"Me?" James widened his eyes like he was in disbelief, "Fuck you, Kendall Knight. I don't have to take this and I _don't _have to stay in this damned room with a poor kid! I am James Diamond, damn it!"

"Trust me, I don't want to be here either." Kendall rolled his eyes, "Especially around you."

"Why not?" James elevated his nose, "Afraid some of my high breeding will rub off on you and you will have to stop being such trash?"

"Oh please!" Kendall stood up, folding his arms, "I wouln't be like you not even paid."

"Of course a poor kid like you would go to money." James rolled his eyes, "You should consider yourself lucky to be around me! You are so pathetic, panting after me and Carlos, and even that pathetic Mitchell kid. Just go back to where you came from, because you aren't wanted here."

"Trust me, even living under a bridge would be better than being near you or any of your stupid rich friends." Kendall's voice tone rose, "Just because I don't have much doesn't mean you are better."

"Of course it does." James scoffed, narrowing his eyes, "I was afforded things you can't even dream of, and was taught the proper etiquette of being upper class. You, on the other hand, were taught nothing but to beg for scraps. Trust _me, _Kendall. My rich friends and I don't want you around. So it's a good thing you want to live under a bridge, because that is as far as you will get in this town. You act like you were so freaked out by what happened between us, I should have the maids bleach me to get your stench off."

"I've never felt so much disgust in my life." Kendall shook his head slowly, "You are the worst person in the world. I would rather share my life with poor people. They at least know how to be humble, and have a better attitude. But I see you years from now, alone, with just the traces of cheap whores all over your apartment. I will at least have a family."

"Fuck you." James whispered, clearly shaken by what Kendall had just said to him, "I have a family that loves me, I have a mom and a dad...they love me. I know they do."

"I don't know how someone could love a person like you." Kendall laughed sarcastically, "But oh well, I guess money does marvelous things."

"You bitch." James' large palm delivered a swift slap across Kendall's pale face, leaving a stinging pink hand print.

"What the fuck!" Kendall backed off, "Don't ever touch me, bastard!"

"Or what?" James, trembling with rage, shoved Kendall's thin frame backward, "There is nothing you can do to stop me, we established that."

"Fuck you." Kendall whispered before lunging for James, making both of them fall to the floor.

"I already did!" James screamed, rolling Kendall onto his back and punching his square in the jaw, "You whimpered like a little bitch."

"Shut up!" Kendall screamed, his cheeks turning a wild red. He managed to put his thin legs between his torax and James' chest and then pushed hardly, throwing James backwards.

"You think you have the right to treat people however you want?" Kendall shouted incredibly furious, "Well, too fucking bad! You will learn what respect is."

"And you're going to teach me?" James stood up, laughing hysterically, "You don't have what it takes, bitch. I'll rip you apart!"

Without another word, the two boys began walking closer and closer, ready to tear each other into pieces.

BREEDING LINEBREAKS

"That was so good!" Carlos squealed as the two friends left the pizzeria together, "I swear, I've never had better pizza than that."

"The only time I ate pizza was when my grandma prepared it for me." Logan laughed, "My parents prefer fancy food. But that was delicious!"

"I'll have to try it sometime." Carlos looked at Logan and smiled, before blushing and turning away.

"Well, she's dead." Logan chuckled, blushing too, "But I guess I could prepare you some."

"That would be even better." Carlos' face was bright red, "Maybe tomorrow we could hang out, just the two of us and have pizza."

"An afternoon cooking with Carlos Garcia." Logan giggled, "How disastrous could that be?"

"It will be a trainwreck." Carlos agreed with a laugh, "But it will be fun, I think. I could even sneak some wine from my parent's cellar. They brought it from Italy, so I think it would go well with Pizza."

"Maybe." Logan blushed, "As long as we don't get too much alcohol in our systems."

"That would be just awful." Carlos giggled playfully, "So, why don't you come over tomorrow at six? My parent's are going to be in Aspen for a week, so we will be alone."

"Alright!" Logan smiled brightly, his head high and looking frontwards like a champion.

Ten minutes later, the boys were walking onto the front porch of the Garcia house. The night was silent, the air was cool, and they have had a walk full of laugh and pink cheeks. With a deep breath, they both stood in front of Carlos' door. Looking at each other before opening the door, Carlos swiftly opened the door, listening carefully to the empty house. He expected screams, bands, glasses breaking, walls collapsing, something. But everything was strangely calm, and so he shared with Logan a raised eyebrow and a shrug before walking inside.

"Everything is...quiet." Carlos shot Logan a suspicious look.

"I hope they didn't kill each other." Logan gulped, "What if James did something to Kendall?"

"Oh crap!" Carlos cried in a terrified voice, "Let's go!"

Before Logan could reply, Carlos rushed up his staircase toward the bedroom. With Logan behind him, Carlos sprinted to his bedroom door and threw it open. He expected to find many things but the sight before him, even he had not anticipated. "What-"

"-The fuck." Finishing Carlos' sentence, Logan along with Carlos stayed agape with furrowed brows, not sure of what they were seeing.

-END OF THE CHAPTER-

HOLAAA, it's Pier and Corey! Thanks for reading this and sticking with the story! You guys are amazing and we love hearing from you! Please review and leave comments, we don't bite too much xD


	9. Chapter 9

"I need to take a picture of this." Carlos whispered between muted laughs, "Da' fuck!"

The room was a mess. Shelves and desks were overturned, and cleared. Books, paper, and trash were strewn across the room. It was like a tornado had swept through the room, but that was not the most bizarre sight that the boys saw. On the floor, in the middle of the room, was Kendall sleeping on top of James, who was also asleep. Their fists were posed in a way that made it seem like they had passed out while about to hit each other. Logan looked on in shock, while Carlos struggled to control his laughter. Of all the scenario's they had concocted, this was not one that they had foreseen.

"Uh... This is illogic." Logan chuckled, "How did this happen?"

"I guess they got really tired while beating each other!" Carlos sniggered.

"Dear Lord." Logan rolled his eyes, "I can see brushes forming on both of them."

"Oh my gosh!" Carlos was shaking with quiet laughter as he held his phone camera on them and snapped a picture, "This is so fucking funny!"

"Hey, send me that picture." Logan giggled, "This is so odd. What should we do with them?"

"Let them sleep?' Carlos suggested, as he sent the picture to Logan's phone and then made it his phone background picture, "This is too funny. Come on, we can sleep in the guest room."

"Uh... S-Sure! I-I mean, well, yeah. I, uh..." Logan blushed hardly, turning away from Carlos, "We can't leave them sleeping on the floor."

"Don't worry about it." Carlos shrugged, "They will hold until morning."

"Hopefully your carpet is comfy enough." Logan sighed, "Let's put a blanket on them."

"I think I've got one..." Carlos trailed off as he turned around to a small closet door, and pulled out a blanket.

Carefully, he tip toed across his bedroom floor and covered the two boys with the blanket. Neither of them made any indication that they were aware of this, and continued snoring peacefully. Seeing this, he decided he would give his friends some more comfort and slowly removed their shoes and socks. Carlos left his room, and shut the door behind him.

"I think they should be okay with that." Carlos shrugged.

"Alright well, what should we do now?" Logan asked, playing with his feet as an excuse to not look at Carlos directly.

"I think Dad left the heater on for the pool." Carlos pointed out, "We could go in there? Or we could go to the guest room and hang out or something."

"Uh..." _Pool or boredo- I mean, guest room. Don't be a chicken Logan! _Logan thought to himself as he tried to say something, but not wanting to sound like a stalker for choosing the pool.

"Which one do you want?" Carlos smirked, waiting for Logan's decision.

"L-Let's get into the pool for a while." Logan stuttered quickly, "Like... yeah."

"Race you there!" Carlos grinned wildly.

"Wait, what about swimsuits?" Logan asked.

"Don't be a chicken." Carlos laughed, "It's just us guys!"

"W-What do you mean?" Logan's eyes widened in suspicion.

"Skinny dipping!" Carlos replied simply.

I-BET-YOU-ALL-ARE-HORNY LINEBREAK!

Logan gulped nervously, not entirely sure if he was up for doing this. Across the pool, he saw Carlos peel off his shirt, revealing muscles that rivaled even James' and his smooth tan skin that made Logan's jaw drop. When he saw Carlos reach for his pant's, he instinctively looked away. Carlos laughed, causing Logan to blush.

"Are you getting in?" Carlos inquired, with the sound of water splashing that indicated he had gotten into the water.

"I-I don't know..." Logan gulped, turning around slowly, "I-I'm shy."

"What's there to be shy about?" Carlos frowned, standing totally naked in front of Logan.

...Silence.

Logan was staring at Carlos with mouth open, eyes almost piercing the tan skin and almost drooling. Carlos' chest was defined, with big, smooth and flawless pecs; two round and slightly darker nipples on each side. His abs weren't the most defined ones, but they were worked enough for a pair of lines to form a V that went down into the water, which blocked any further sight.

"Are you okay?" Carlos inquired innocently, tilting his head to the side.

"I..." Logan gulped, trying to eliminate the knot in his throat.

Carlos began moving toward the edge of the pool, and Logan panicked for a moment wondering if he was going to get out. With a swift movement, he took of his shirt and jumped to the pool without hesitation, breathing heavily trying to avoid a catastrophe.

"Okay, I'm in!" Logan screamed hysterically.

"Oh my gosh!" Carlos cried with laughter, "Dude, your pants!"

"Damn it!" Logan shouted, then covered his mouth with his eyes widened.

"A curse word, and wet pants!?" Carlos was laughing like a hyena, "Wow, you must be really freaked out!"

"I-I'm not!" Logan couldn't control the tone of his voice.

"You sure about that?" Carlos inquired, moving closer to Logan.

"W-What are you doing?" Logan gulped, feeling something tightening up in his pants.

"Coming to talk to my friend." Carlos replied playfully, now just inches from Logan.

Logan raised his chin, staring at Carlos' intense eyes trying to not venture his sight deep into the water as much as he wanted to. "Uh... Carlos..."

"Yes?" Carlos replied, his voice deep and husky. He kept walking closer, until his bare member was mere millimeters from touching Logan's hard, clothened one. Logan's heart was beating hard, his hands would be soaked in sweat if they weren't inside the water. For a moment, Logan held his breath; unsure if Carlos was going to stop or keep going until they were touching. Suddenly he felt two strong hands on his waist. To his surprise, Carlos was still moving closer to him, and now pulling him closer as well.

"Fuck." Logan hissed as Carlos pressed them both together. He felt Carlos' strong fingers slide into his pants and waistband of his boxers, pulling them down slowly.

"It's called skinny dipping." Carlos whispered, "So, these should be off."

He threw the soaked pants and boxers onto the ground outside the pool, and put his hands back onto Logan's waist.

"Have I told you that you have a nice body?" Carlos whispered to Logan's ear.

"Y-You think so?" Logan closed his eyes, lost in the feeling of Carlos' hot breath on his ear.

"Yeah." Carlos smirked, pulling them harder and closer so he could feel all of Logan's now joyful manhood, "And you aren't as little as you appear."

"I-I'm not?" Logan felt his mind getting fuzzy, and his hands finding their way to Carlos' rock hard pecs.

"Not even a bit..." Carlos took a soft bite of Logan's earlobe, as his hand found the right spot on Logan's crotch, making Logan shiver, just able to breath "_Fuck._"

"Someone is becoming a bad boy." Carlos chuckled, "I'm surprised."

"I-I just..." Logan wasn't able to formulate words.

"Come here Logie." Carlos said, pulling Logan to the center of the warm pool and wrapping his arms around the paler boy, embracing him. His face was right in front of Logan's, their noses touching and being the only thing restraining them from moving forward. Logan, being drunk with the scent of Carlos' breath, couldn't control his movements. He tilted his head to one side, getting rid of the annoying restrains put by their noses and crashing their mouths together, their faces fitting perfectly like two pieces of a puzzle. Their lips were dancing, their bodies touching, and deep under the water, two hard fleshy members rubbing one against the other, with a lubricated friction thanks to the water.

"Mmm, Logie..." Carlos moaned, "L-Logan...wait..stop."

"Stop?" Logan looked confused, like Carlos had spoken in a different language.

"Stop." Carlos pushed Logan's body away, "We can't do this. I don't know what I'm doing."

"B-But you..." Logan's face fell, something starting to clench inside his chest.

"Let's just get out." Carlos half-whispered, "I'm tired now."

"Okay." Logan said simply, his face lacking of any visible emotion.

The both of them got out. Carlos put back his dry clothes and went quickly inside to get a towel for Logan. After the smaller boy had dried himself, and wrapped the towel around his waist, he put back his dry shirt and they both walked silently inside the house.

"Here." Carlos stood waiting for Logan, his arm extended with a pair of shorts and some boxers, "They will be a little big, but they should work."

"Thanks." Logan said plainly, putting the clothes on not caring if Carlos saw him or not.

"You can sleep in the guest room." Carlos turned away from Logan, "It's the first room on the right, upstairs. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Logan sighed, turning around and walking to the mentioned direction. The last thing that Carlos heard from Logan were his footsteps as they faded with the distance.

Carlos turned, and opened the door. He walked out onto the patio and sat down in one of the chairs. He didn't see a point in laying down, he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep after what had just happened. He could only pray that by the next morning, Logan would just forget that it ever happened.

SAD LINEBREAK

The night was silent, the room was dark and the air was cool. On the floor, two bodies were laying peacefully, deep into sleep. Muscled back against the floor, a thin chest on top of perfect pecs, toned legs entangled with slim ones, bare feet caressed bare feet, golden hair was tangled with hazel locks, both oiled by their mixed and already dry sweat and a pale, thin and soft face was buried into a strong but relaxed neck. Fists became open and calm hands, carefully placed on the bodies. If someone didn't know better, they would say these were just two lovers sleeping together, but the truth was far from that. James Diamond was sleeping under Kendall Knight. His arms moved from a strangling position to an embracing one making Kendall's body get more comfortable into the muscled hug. A moan escaped from his pink lips as their bodies moved in the middle of the night, making him feel the consequences of the painful encounter they have had. Stirring, the emerald green eyes barely opened, seeing nothing but darkness. He tried to move, but something kept him in place. The warmth, the air, the feeling of something under him and the strong and masculine scent that flooded his nostrils soothed his aching body. He blinked a few times, feeling something rubbing right in front of his nose, his lips almost touching it. He moved forward, trying to identify the unknown object and found, to his surprise, that it was human. Quickly, memories rushed back to his head causing a stinging pain to throb at one side of his blonde head. Trying to get up, the pain intensified returning him to his spot. His face buried into James' neck and his lips almost kissed the soft skin. His heart started to beat faster, his body was limp but he could feel the pain in his muscles. Every breath he took intoxicated him more with James' scent.

He moaned... loudly.

Part of it was the feeling of James' under him, and another part was the paralyzing pain throbbing in the right side of his head.

"Fuck." He whispered, trying to gain energies to move but finding this action as futile.

The noised made James move, and Kendall's heart raced nervously fearing his reaction. James left out a soft moan as his eyes opened slowly. The complete darkness of the room made it impossible for him to see. Kendall tried to move once more but James' strong arms made it impossible as the pain in his head just intensified. James' started to recover his senses one by one. The pain, the hard floor under him, the warmth source on top of him and the hot breath tickling his neck made him moan one more time. He moved his arms from the soft body on top of him to the hard floor, pushing himself up and making Kendall's body fall to the floor with a soft noise followed by a painful moan.

"Huh?" James blinked confused, trying to identify the person beside him.

Kendall was unable to speak, as his body twisted in pain on the floor.

"What the...!" James quickly got off the floor, "What did you think you were doing?!"

"Shut up." Kendall hissed as the rising voice of James felt like an elephant stepping on his head.

"You don't give me orders." James narrowed his eyes and walked to the wall to turn on the lights. "What the fuck were you doing?!"

"Shut up I said!" Kendall shouted, quickly regretting it. His headache was just intensifying with every time one of his senses was triggered.

"To hell with what you say." James growled, and turned on the switch. Quickly and harshly, the white light flooded the room revealing the mess they both had caused. Kendall's eyes shot open before quickly shutting. He hissed and left out a loud "Fuck." As he covered his eyes with one of his hands and rubbing the aching side of his head with the other.

"Turn off that shit." Kendall breathed heavily as the pain intensified and now attacked his eyes.

"What if I don't?" James grinned evily.

"Turn off that damn shit I said!" Kendall screamed furiously, making James jump in surprise.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" James raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"I have migraine." Kendall hissed, "Turn off the fucking lights!"

"Fine!" James exclaimed, bringing darkness back to the room. He sat on the floor, with legs crossed and eyes narrowed. Kendall laid still on the floor, moan after moan showing his pain to the tall brunette.

"Uh... You okay?" James said, not sure of what to do.

"The fuck I'm not." Kendall grumbled.

"Stop being a wimp." James sneered.

"Get lost." Kendall grumbled, "I'm not in the mood for you, don't bother me."

"Fine." James rolled his eyes, "I don't really care anyways."

Kendall groaned loudly, irritated by the pain in his slim frame and the annoyance he felt from James. He tried once again to ignore his aching body, and keep pushing on. His legs were aching, his arms were weak, and his head was swimming. This can't be real, Kendall thought to himself. To add insult to injury, he was experiencing this weakness in front of his greatest enemy. By the time he was able to get himself onto Carlos' bed, he was out of breath. Kendall's chest heaved, his cheeks were red, but he was off the floor.

"I'm not sleeping on the floor." James said annoyed.

"You're not the one who's body is killing him right now." Kendall groaned hatefully.

"I don't care, I'm not planning on sleeping on the floor." James shrugged with a frown.

"Well, good thing this is a king sized bed." Kendall replied emptily.

"Oh, I'm sure you are longing for sleeping with me." James grinned, "But nope."

"Fine, leave then." Kendall shrugged, "I don't care."

"Fuck you." James scoffed, "You should have better manners, Kenny. But of course, that's not to be expected from a poor kid."

"Someone of such a high breeding as you would know how trashy it is to bring up money." Kendall retorted, "As for 'fucking me,' you already did that, remember? It wasn't fun."

"Oh please! It was the best experience you will ever have in your life." James said.

"Of course it was!" Kendall shot up in the bed, ignoring the pain, "Who doesn't love being held down and treated like their nothing for their first time!? Everyone wants to look back on losing their virginity as the moment they felt like an animal being used up. I hate you, James!"

With that, silence flooded the dark room leaving just the cold air and bitter thoughts be the only thing both of them felt at the moment. After a few seconds, the sound of the door opening resonated through the room. After it closed, Kendall was left alone lying limp on Carlos' bed. He turned around, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He didn't know what James did that made him feel so many things at the same time, but he was tired enough to not care.

THIS LINEBREAK WANTS TO STEAL YOUR COOKIES

A few minutes later, the sound of a door opening and closing was heard again. A tall shadow slipped into the dark, cold night and made his way into the backyard of his best friend. The air hit him, causing a shiver. In the giant back yard of Carlos Garcia, standing by himself, James Diamond had never felt so alone in his life.

"James?" A voice vibrated through the thick, cold air of the deep night.

James turned around, finding his best friend walking out of the house just as he did. The yard was clear green, illuminated by a few floor lights and the already lightened pool. With a sigh, James walked to one of the lounge chairs that were beside the pool. He sat down, laid down and stared into the sky without saying a word. The endless cold and darkness that surrounded the stars above him made him feel like he just wanted to get lost in it.

"What's up?" Carlos asked, walking to a chair besides James and taking a seat, "I thought you were sleeping."

"You're right, I _was_." James chuckled sarcastically, "Then woke up and found a little surprise on top of me."

"Oh... that." Carlos giggled, "What happened there?"

"I don't remember." James shrugged, "I think we were fighting. Don't know, don't care."

"Alright." Carlos sighed.

"He's so irritating." James rolled his eyes, "I don't know why you invite him to hang out with us. I really see no reason for him or Logan."

"They are great guys." Carlos shook his head, "Specially Logan. A-Ahem, I mean. Yeah, you can't just judge people because they don't do as you say."

"I can do whatever I want!" James spat back forcefully, "They aren't great guys at all, you just like them better than me."

"That's not true." Carlos said, "I just like them as much as you. You can't expect me to be all yours."

"You like them just as much as me?" James narrowed his eyes, "Of course you do, Carlos. You know, I don't expect you to be anything. I expect you to leave me just as everyone else has. I'm glad you have your new butt-buddies, I hope they are good replacements for me."

"Don't be like that." Carlos said, "You are being stupid James. All this time you have been stupid."

"Fine." James elevated his chin in a haughty manner, "Then you won't have to deal with my stupidity anymore. I'm James Diamond, and I don't need you or anyone else."

He rose from the chairs, and walked away before Carlos could say anything else too him.

SUDDEN AND UNEXPECTED LINEBREAK THAT TAKES YOU BY SURPRISE

James Diamond did not cry; crying was for the weak. Still his body was shaking with rage, and that was the next best thing for him. He stormed around the house and into the driveway where his black Escalade was waiting for him. James angrily yanked over the driver side door and sat inside. He paused for a moment, trying to calm himself.

"Fuck!" his fists slammed hard on the steering wheel.

He put the key into the ignition, and switched the engine open. It rumbled quietly as James shifted his gears into reverse and back carefully out of the driveway. Now on the road, James stomped his foot hard onto the gas pedal. His vehicle shot down the road like a bullet from a gun. Rage swelled inside him, building up pressure like a canon about to shoot.

"How could you betray me for those...those...faggots!" James growled to himself, "Fuck you, though. You're done."

But James Diamond did not cry.

He sped past road after road, desperate to get back to his house and plot revenge against his former best friend and the two boys who ruined his life. But James Diamond did not cry. The next road was his, he just needed to turn onto the bridge and drive out of town. Slowly, his rage was turning into a great sadness. Increasing speed, James turned sharply onto his road and then straightened out his steering wheel.

"Shit!" James cried suddenly.

He had straightened out his wheel, but the back tires of his Escalade weren't under his control anymore. From his mirror, James could see he was spinning onto the bridge and it would be a matter of time before -crack-

"Oh...shit..." James whispered.

His front tires were dangling a few inches off the ground, the back half of his Escalade hung off the bridge and the vehicle teetered back and forth. James took a huge breath, and tried to not panic. All he needed to do was put pressure onto the front end of his car, and he would be fine.

"Don't freak out, James." He told himself, "You're going to be fine. It's just a 50 foot drop. No big deal."

James Diamond did not cry.

He closed his eyes for a moment, and leaned forward. Much to his relief, he could feel his car beginning to tip forward and back onto the road. He just needed to _carefully _press onto the gas pedal. Everything was going to be fine. A faint buzzing sound filled the air, and for a moment James figure it was Carlos, calling to beg him to return. That was, until he realized...

"Oh shit." he winced.

The buzzing became louder and louder, and James had no doubt that it was not his phone. Now all he could do was wait, it would only be a matter of time before...

_The piercing sound of two heavy metal objects colliding broke the silent night. Glass shattered, spraying the road. James Diamond's eyes were wide in terror as the last bit of balance he had was gone and his black Escalade flipped over the edge, sending him plummeting to the ground below._

_But James Diamond did not cry._

_Although, a tear streamed down his face, before he went unconscious._

-End Of The Chapter-

Thoughts? Opinions? REVIEW! Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

Please be patient with us as this story will be on hiatus for awhile

Thanks

UB


End file.
